Request Fics
by ScaryBones
Summary: Request Fics. Closed until I get caught up with my other stories! Will still do the ones that were requested before this, but not accepting anymore until further notice. :)
1. Rules

**I'm going to try something new!**

**Review this chapter and give me:**

**1. A word - any word you want (it will either be the title of the chapter or it will be somewhere inside the chapter) **

**2. A pairing - again, any pairing you want, I'll even do het (****No OC's, please****). Also, the pairing can be as crazy as you want. (ex: GregoryxButters, StanxTweek, CraigxToken, WendyxPowder, CartmanxHeidi just to name a few.) **

**3. Give me something special you want included in the chapter **

*** I will post the chapters on a first-come, first-serve basis, and am making twenty (maybe) chapters the limit**

**Have fun! I know I will! ;D**

**-Scary Bones**


	2. 1 Carnival

**Alright, here we go.**

**1. Carnival**

**Pairing: ChristophexTweek**

**R: T (to be safe) for kissing**

**This should be interesting.**

**xxx **

Tweek looked up at the roller coaster. _Final Destination_, the carnival had named it. His friends told each other that they'd been on higher ones, that they weren't even going to try it because it was too small.

But Tweek could see the fear in their eyes when they looked at it. _He_ was even afraid of it!

"Hey, Tweek, I dare you to ride it." Kenny pushed the blond toward the scary ride, one that had a loop.

"Nah, he's too scared," Cartman said, laughing.

"Yeah, Tweek? He'd have a meltdown just getting in." The teens laughed so hard, none of them noticed the blond head for the _Final Destination_.

Tweek put on a small brave smile as he approached the ticket man at the head of the rollercoaster.

"I'm g-getting on," he stuttered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Alright," the man said dully, leading Tweek to the back of the roller coaster, where another teen sat. "You'll have to share."

Tweek smiled weakly as he took the spot next to the scruffy teen. The man pulled a seatbelt over the two of them, causing the boys to squeeze together.

Tweek started taking deep breaths as the man began the countdown.

"Are you scared?" a thick french-accented voice asked. Tweek looked to the teen sitting next to him.

"No."

The french boy eyed him, before chuckling and facing forward, a dull look in his eyes.

"Five...four...three...two-" The rollercoaster started with a jolt, and Tweek shrieked.

They were moving slowly, picking up speed and Tweek suddenly regretted getting on this ride.

He was going to ask to get off, but he saw his friends looking at him in shock. Kenny was cheering and Cartman had on a glum expression.

So he took more deep breaths and clung onto his retraining belt. The french teen next to him chuckled. "Do you vant me to 'old your 'and?"

Tweek's face reddened at the teen's joke.

However, the teen held his hand out, a dull look on his face. "Go ahead, take eet."

Looking around to make sure his friends were watching, he grabbed the dirty boy's hand, squeezing it hard as they started elevating.

They were nearing the top now, and Tweek was practically hyperventilating at the sight of what was before them: A steep drop followed by a loop.

Since it was only a carnival, the coaster wasn't that big, but it was higher than Tweek had ever been in his life.

They slowed at the way top, and Tweek thought it was a joke. They weren't going to fall down this steep ride, they would go backward instead, back to the safety of the solid ground.

But the _Final Destination_ rolled on, creaking as it strained to take the cart over the hill.

Finally, they started downward. Being at the back, Tweek and this stranger were the last ones over the hill and Tweek thought they were both going to fly out.

But instead they dropped, Tweek shrieking all the way down. The french boy raised his eyebrows at him, as if they _weren't _on a rollercoaster about to die.

Tweek couldn't help it; he grabbed onto the guy next to him and screamed.

The french brunette chuckled as they fell, letting the twitchy blond stay pressed against his shoulder.

They finally reached the bottom of the hill but still had the loop to overcome.

The blond felt sick, about to throw up, but he swallowed to keep everything down, and pressed his face against the other's arm.

"Ze loop eez coming," the brunette said, almost cheerfully. Again, he chuckled as Tweek gripped harder onto him.

Suddenly, there was a difference in gravity. Tweek was upside down, his harness the only thing keeping him in the coaster. Well, the harness, and this strange french boy/man sitting next to him.

He realized they were on the loop and panicked. He squeezed his eyes shit and whimpered against the brunette's jacket.

Finally, the earth was normal again, and they were on there way back to the station.

Tweek sighed relief, his body untensing. As they stopped, he realised he was still clutching to the brunette.

He quickly let go, blushing.

"You deed alright," the french teen said, and placed a quick kiss on the blond's mouth, before unstrapping himself and getting out of the rollercoaster. He disappeared into the crowd, and Tweek wanted to follow him, but was quickly surrounded by his friends.

"That was awesome, Tweek!" Kenny congratulated, hitting the blond on the back.

"Who was that weird guy?" Clyde asked.

"Was it scary over the loop?" Butters smiled.

Tweek could only think of that strange dirty brunette and wondered where he'd gone to.

But most importantly: _What was his name_?

**xxxx**

**Christophe. That was his name, my dear Tweek. **

**This was really fun to write! I hope it came out the way the idea-giver wanted it to.**

**:D**


	3. 2 The Fox

**2. The Fox**

**Pairing: Damien and Female Pip (Pippen)**

**R: M for sexual instances.**

**Writing these is so much fun! I can't wait to get started on the others, too!**

**A/N: I will NOT reject any ideas you give me, unless they have OC's in them and after idea # 20 comes along.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pip awoke to a bright light. He stretched, feeling a change in himself. He closed his eyes tightly, sheilding his face from the light.

There was a sudden shadow, and the bright light had gone. Pip opened his eyes, gasping at the sight before him.

Two blood red eyes stared.

Yelping, he scurried away from the demon, only to be stopped short by a tightening around his neck.

He looked down and screamed.

Almost all of his body was covered with bright red hair. Well, hair wasn't necessarily the term; the new change looked more like fur. He also noticed a change.

He had curves where he usually didn't before, and there was _nothing there _where there _should_ have been.

"Wha-what did you _do_ to me?" Pip cried, feeling her new girlish foxy body. Damien chuckled.

"Calm down, Pip, or should I say, _Pippen_." The demon smirked. "It wasn't me who morphed you into this body."

"You're lying!" Pip cried, trying to lunge at the demon, but her leash cut her short again and all she did was recieve a painful bruise on her neck.

"I'm afraid not, my love," Damien said. There was a short pause before he spoke words that made the new Pippen sick: "You died."

"No...that's a lie." Pippen was feeling queasy now, and leaned against the wall her chain was connected to.

"It is not," Damien said. "You were shot. An innocent bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I guess that's how the innocent die, don't they?" The demon smiled and chuckled.

"Why...I r-remember now," the new girl said, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I remember all these men standing over me, then these really bright lights, then, it was quiet and there was this voice - I didn't see it, but it said something."

"That was your god, my love," Damien said. "You made a deal with him."

"But I don't remember..." the blond whispered, and the demon oves closer.

"You're not dead, at least not anymore."

"But, aren't I in hell?" Pippen asked, clutching onto Damien's robe.

"No." Damien got up, pushing the fox girl away from him. "You're not in hell. You're alive."

"Then, where am I, Damien?" she cried, reaching for him. He kicked dirt at her, glaring.

"You're in the basement of my house on Earth."

Pippen cried with joy, touching the ground and realising that she was still alive. For a moment, it didn't matter that she was a girl, and a fox, or even that she was in the demon's basement. She was alive, and she was on Earth.

But then, there was a sudden stinging pain on her back. She yelped, which sounded like a whimper, and back against the wall.

She looked up at Damien, whose eyes had bight red. He held a stick in his hand, and was glaring at Pippen.

He grabbed her somewhat human face, squeezing it and whispering harshly. "Just because you're on Earth doesn't mean that this won't _feel_ like Hell."

He let go of her.

"You're mine now," he said. His eyes were slowly changing back to their black state. "My pet, if you will." He chuckled, and now his eyes switched from black to red over and over again.

"Please, Damien," the fox begged. "Let me go. I promise I'll stay with you. I don't want to be here!"

"Perhaps." Damien's face had an amused look to it. "Perhaps I'll take you for a walk,_ after _you do me some 'special' services, hmm?"

Pippen caught on to what he meant right away, and she had no choice but to agree.

The demon unleashed her, and led Pippen over to a small bed in the corner of the basement.

After he pushed her onto the bed, he unrobed himself and climbed on top of her.

"I remember this being much more difficult when you were a boy," Damien chuckled, as Pip blushed. "Before I had to take off your clothes, but now you don't have any."

"Damien, please, le'ts get this over with."

The fox girl shut her eyes tightly and waited.

Finally, it happened. The room echoed with Pippen's screams and Damien's laughter.

Pippen tried to think of more pleasant things, like being outside and felling the sun on her new body. She wondered if maybe she could get changed back into her other body, her boy body, although he was starting to like this one a little.

She tried to picture the sun and how it would look on her fur, making it bright red and glossy.

She was interrupted by Damien's hands on her chest, but tried to ignore it, thinking about how the grass would feel as she ran.

Finally, Damien collasped on top of her, laying there for a while.

Pippen thought he had fallen asleep, or maybe even died, although she knew that both were impossible.

The Anti-christ never died, and certaintly never slept.

The demon got up and stretched, looking at the girl over his shoulder.

"Bath time."

The fox lay still in the bed. She could already feel the aching where the demon had been.

Damien growled, a noise _she_ expected to make when she was angry, and picked her up, heading to another corner of the room where a hose connected to the wall.

The demon lay her down, picking up the house and, first hosing himself off, turned and sprayed Pippen.

The water went from cold to hot, then from hot to cold before Damien shut it off.

"Can we go outside now?"

Damien ignored her as he pulled on his black robe, the only thing he ever wore, but somehow was always clean.

"Damien?"

"No."

Pippen's heart sank. "What - but you promised..."

"I did not," the demon said. "I said 'perhaps' we would go outside. I didn't promise a thing."

"Please..."

"You are mine forever," Damien said. "You will never go back to human, and never go back to boy. You will be like this until you die, whether your death is natural or caused by me."

Damien smirked.

"And then, you can live with me in Hell forever."

**xxxxxx**

**Whew! Hope this turned out like you wanted it to! ;D**


	4. 3 Goldfish

**3. Goldfish **

**DamienxKyle**

**R: M for gore**

**:D**

**xxxxxx**

Damien was walking around town, looking for something exciting to do.

Being bored, he decided to go to Stark's pond. As he came through the bushes that led to the water, he heard shuffling.

The demon quickly dove behind a bush, peeking out of the leaves. A human.

He watched for any movement, when suddenly, something touched him. He turned immediatly, his eyes becoming bright red as he looked for the intruder.

"Agh!" a boy shrieked, and Damien saw a flash of red curls fall toward the ground.

This was his chance. "Fool!" he shouted, towering over the clump of cowering human. "How dare you touch the son of Satan!"

"Y-your eyes, dude!"

Damien smirked, his eyes flicking to black, causing another shriek from the boy. "Silence!"

The antichrist leaned down toward the redhead.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Jeez, I was just going for a walk," the boy said. There was a pause. "Damien?"

The demon's smirk disappeared at the sound of his name. "What? Who are you?"

"Damien, didn't you go to school with me once?"

"I've never gone to school, you stupid mortal!" Damien cried.

"Yes, you have, I remember you," the redhead said, glaring. "You turned everyone into animals and burned them and stuff!"

Damien clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened to a black black. "Silence, fool!"

"You turned Kenny into a duck-billed platypus!"

"I said be quiet!" Damien cried, and raised his hands. He brought them down on the redhead, and the boy screamed as his body started changing.

He shrunk and it became hard to breathe. His bones twisted and scales bursted out of his flesh; the boy cried in pain.

"I told you to be quiet, _Kyle_," Damien said, smirking. "That's right, I can play at your little name game as well."

Kyle barely heard the demon as he gasped for air, slits forming along his throat; his eyelids disappeared inside his head.

"I hope you like your new look," Damien said, picking up the smaller creature in his hands. Taking a small vile out of his robe, he bent down in the water and, when the container was filled halfway with water, he dropped Kyle into it. "I've turned you into a fish."

Bubbles erupted out of the fish's mouth as he tried to cry out. Damien laughed.

"You're mine now."

Damien laughed once more before returning to the depths of Hell to play with his new pet.

Once home, Damien set the vial onto a shelf, gazing at his precious new creature. Kyle tried once more to talk, but was surrounded by bubbles. He was sore, and coud not even close his eyes to escape the view of this ugly new world.

He swam round in circles, only to bump into the glass of the container he was in, worsening his wounds.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damien singsonged. "You're not escaping, you naughty creature. I think I'll teach you some tricks, that would be very amusing on the boring days in Hell, don't you think?"

Kyle tried to cry, but under water, no tears would form.

"Ah, I've got one!" Damien cried, his eyes glowing a bright red. "Let's see you fight a beta."

Kyle swam rapidly in panic at the name of the fighting fish. He banged against the walls of his tomb.

"Stop that!" Damien yelled. "Unless you want to learn how to play dead."

Kyle sunk to the bottom of his vial, defeated and exhausted. He could only wait for the sweet release of death, albeit painful.

"Nah, we'll save that for another day." Kyle's hopes were crushed at the thought of living. "For now, I'll just keep you for amusement." The antichrist stretched. "Well, ta ta for now, I'm going back up to catch myself another pet."

The demon wink, and just like that, he was gone.

Kyle dreaded for when he would return.

**xxx**

**That one took me forever to write, even though it's kinda short. I had NO idea how to start it, but now that it's done, I really like it. This was soooo fun to make, and I like the idea of Damien turning people into animals and stuff.**

**Well, ta ta for now. *wink***


	5. 4 Jellybean

**Jellybean**

**CartmanxBebe**

**R: T for cussing**

**(n_n)**

**xxxxxxx**

Eric Cartman walked down the street, eager to reach his destination. It had been a long, hard day and nothing had been going right.

"Stupid Jew," he muttered, kicking rocks at a parked car. "Stupid mom."

He brightened when he reached the corner store and walked inside. He scanned the aisles, searching for a fattening, cheer-bringing snack to make him forget about the horrible day.

Seeing nothing he liked, he pushed candy off the shelf, angry. "They never have anything good!"

Just then, something caught his eye. A bag of jellybeans. They were all different colors, and they looked extremely sweet.

It was almost like they were calling out to him.

_Cartman_, they whispered softly, _pick us. We can make all your troubles disappear._

Shrugging, he snatched the bag, paid for them, and walked home.

He knew that his mother had a man over as soon as he opened the door.

He tried to cover the moans and 'oh god's' by noisily opeing his bag of jellybeans.

Popping an orange one into his mouth, he thought, _I wish they would just shut up_.

The noises stopped suddenly, and Cartman sighed in releif, thinking how odd it was that they'd stopped right as he thought about it. Shrugging he went up to his room.

His phone started ringing, and he sighed. He pressed the talk button and growled a greeting.

"Oh, hey Cartman," a girl's voice said. There were giggles and whispers in the background. "I just called to say you're a fat slob. Bye!"

The girls' laughter was the last thing he heard before he ended the call.

"Stupid girls!" he screamed. He thought about who the caller was. She sounded familiar, someone he went to school with. "Maybe it was Powder," he said aloud. "Or Wendy, that ho. Or maybe that slut, Bebe."

He couldn't help but smile as his mouth formed the latter girl's name.

"Bebe," he said again, rolling his eyes. He stuffed some jellybeans into his mouth. "If only I could have a babe like that."

His phone rang again suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He scowled as he read the caller ID: Restricted.

He planned to tell those stupid girls off, however, so he answered it.

"Cartman?" The same girl.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid ho?" he shouted.

"I just wanted to tell you that, well, I think you're a total hunk."

_What_?

"Yeah, and um, how about we meet up at school tomorrow?" the girl stuttered. "I mean, if you want to. It's Bebe..."

There was a long pause as Cartman tried to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

"Cartman?" She sounded so sincere, but not sickly sweer like he was when he tried to fool the guys.

"I'm still here."

"Good," she said and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry about the call before; I was forced to do it."

"Okay."

"So...do you want to meet me at school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

She squeeled with delight. "Awesome! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, they hung up.

Cartman smiled to himself, a little confused. He shrugged it off, figuring it was because of his good looks.

He wished it was tomorrow already. He wanted to see Bebe. He hoped she'd dress in a revealing outfit, and he could say 'ha!' to all the guys in school as he walked with her nonchalantly down the hall.

He popped in a green jellybean, and suddenly, his alarm was going off.

"What the hell..."

He looked out the window. Whereas before the sky was almost black, now it was bright out, and birds were chirping.

He didn't even feel tired, and it felt too real to be a dream.

"This is kind of creepy," he said to himself. "Grr, I don't wanna get dressed! I wish the clothes would just changed themselves."

He took a yellow jellybean out of the bag and swallowed it.

Instantly, his clothes disappeared and were quickly replaced by his favorite outfit. He gasped, dropping his bag of jellybeans.

Several of them rolled out, and as he went to pick them up, that's when it hit him.

"Oh my god," he said, standing up straight and backing away from the beans. "They're magic! Oh, the guys are never going to believe this!"

But how could he be sure it was the beans? Gingerly, he picked one up and tried to think of somthing to wish for.

"Let's see, something simple," he said. "Oh! Oh! I want a sports car!" He gulped down the candy and ran to his window.

He almost crapped himself as a new bright red car appeared into his driveway.

Grabbing his bag of candy, he rushed outside, jumping into his car.

He pulled out of the driveway, almost in tears at his good fortune.

Speeding down the road, cars magically got out of his way at the bite of a sweet. Cops ignored him with a chomp.

He slowed as he neared the busstop, where his friends were waiting.

Smiling, he pulled to the curb and rolled down his window.

All boys' mouths fell when they saw who was driving the car.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled. "Did you steal that?"

"Oh, Kyle, I didn't see you there," the fat boy remarked. "You're so small and ugly." He popped in a blue candy and the jew disappeared from sight.

"Holy crap!" Stan cried, bending down next to his now tiny friend. "Cartman, you ass, what the hell just happened?"

"Oi, I wouldn't be talking to me that way, Stan, unless you want your emo ass kicked."

"Awesome!" Kenny cried. "Can I come?"

"Sorry, Ken, but I got a girl in shotgun, a girl named Bebe Stevens." He popped in more jellybeans and Bebe appeared at his isde in the car, wearing a _very_ revealing outfit.

"See ya later, losers!" Cartman cried, speeding off down the road.

"Oh, Cartman, let's go to the Bahamas and have fun forever!" Bebe cried with joy.

"Yeah!" Cartman pressed on the gas, but the world suddenly went black. "Hey! Where's my Bahamas?"

"Dude, he's waking up."

"Finally, I thought he was dead."

What were these voices?

"Cartman, quit faking and get up." Kyle.

The fat boy opened his eyes and saw Stan and Kenny's blue ones peering back into them.

"Get off me!"

He pushed the boys aside, and glared. "Where's my jellybeans?"

"Dude, you were totally tripping," Kenny said. "You kept talking about magic beans, or something."

"And going to the Bahamas," Stan added.

"And turning _me_ into a midget!" Kyle cried angrily.

"It was-it was just a dream." Cartman pouted. "Dammit!"

**xxx**

**Ha ha! Poor Cartman. I couldn't let him have that much joy forever. Who knows? He might actually turn nice... *shudders***

**Hope you enjoyed! (n_n)**


	6. 5 Assassin

**Assasin**

**StanxKyle**

**"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."**

**R: M for murder! **

**xxxxx**

Kyle sneaked into the door, barely breathing. His hands shaking, he closed the door, muttering a curse when it creaked a little.

He tiptoed to the stairs, stopping just before it to take a deep breath. Hesitantly, he raised a foot and put it down on the first step.

Pressing a little weight on it, Kyle was relieved it didn't make a sound. He stepped up onto the second stair, almost jumping back at how loud the squeak was.

However, Kyle continued up the stairs, cursing silently whenever he made a noise. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he had to take another breather.

Not wanting to risk being caught, he decided to go on. Creeping down the hall was the scariest part, but he had to do it.

He stopped when he reached a door, taking another breath before opening it a little. He peeked inside and was glad that there was no one there. He opened the door the rest of the way, taking off his boots and throwing them in a corner.

Working with Christophe was good pay, but it was dangerous. Kyle always worried that some spy would find out where he lived and kill him in his sleep.

Kyle sighed, thinking about the day. He had killed someone today. A guard, trying to call for backup when he spotted Kyle and Christophe at their location's main computer.

Kyle was the only one with a gun, Christophe being stopped short with his shovel. He wasn't even thinking, he just pulled the trigger.

The gun was silent, and so was the fall of the guard. The french mercenary had smiled slightly, before looking back to the computer, muttering something about putting viruses in the system.

Now Kyle was home, and exhausted. He fell back onto his bed, and immediately passed out from tiredness.

A noise. At first Kyle thought it was in his dreams, but it got louder and louder.

Shaking his head, Kyle's eyes opened. It was blurry at first, but he froze when he saw a black figure at the foot of his bed.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision. After a few moments, he saw the figure clearly.

"How did you..." Kyle began, but trailed off.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."

_Stan. _

Kyle sat up in bed, staring at the black-haired boy in front of him. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

The raven flashed a smile as he held up a pair of keys. "These were under that fake rock you have outside."

"Why are you here, Stan?"

"Can't an old friend come and say hello?" Stan advanced onto the bed, sitting on the edge and looking Kyle up and down. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Get out, Stan."

Stan looked shocked at this, but quickly regained his composure. "You can't kick me out, Kyle. I have the keys."

The redhead suddenly reached out, grabbing the keys and yanking them out of the raven's hand. However, Stan used this closeness to grab Kyle's other wrist, pulling the Jew close and tackling him.

Kyle cries out, turning his head to bite the black-clad male's hand. Stan howled in pain, pulling his hand to him.

The Jew took this opportunity to jump off the bed and rush out of the room, Stan following close behind. About halfway down the hallway, the raven jumped and landed on Kyle, bringing them both down. Turning Kyle so he was on his back, Stan straddled him, panting and smirking, holding up the keys he had recovered victoriously.

Kyle grabbed the front of Stan's shirt, yanking him close. However, to Kyle's surprise and shock, the raven leaned down and pressed his mouth against his.

The Jew tried to buck the male off, twisting his body, finally succeeding with Stan landing in a heap beside him.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle cried. "I thought you were here to kill me!"

Stan chuckled and he sat up. "Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" Kyle cried. "You came into my house all sneaky, and you acted mysterious."

"I didn't know if _he_ was going to be here." Stan turned away from Kyle.

"Who, Christophe?" Kyle laughed. "He doesn't come around here. It's too dangerous."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Stan smiled, and Kyle leaned forward, giving the raven a kiss on the lips.

"Wanna go do some illegal activities in my room?" Kyle asked seductively.

"Well, it depends on what you mean be illegal." The two laughed and raced toward Kyle's bedroom, where before there had been tension and fear, but now would be full of passion and love.

**xxxx**

**Sorry it that was too short and fast, guys. I really liked doing this one, the prompt was interesting. :D**


	7. 6 Emo

**Emo**

**StanxKyle**

**R: T for self-harm**

**xxxxxxxx**

Stan rushed up the stairs, heading for his best friends room.

Sheila had let him in, cheerfully telling him that Kyle was studying, but that he wouldn't be interrupted by Stan.

So as the raven went down the hall, he imagined Kyle's happy face.

Feeling no need to knock (they were like brothers), Stan pushed opened his super best friend's door, and gasped.

Kyle looked up from his work, dull eyes widening at the sight in his doorway.

"Ohmigod!" Stan cried, falling against the door, his knees shaking. "K-kyle! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shit," was all that Kyle could utter. He threw the razor he had been using across the floor, thinking that it might disappear and make Stan forget the whole thing.

"What the hell?" Stan repeated, his eyes watering up. "Kyle, why? Why would you do that?"

A million thoughts raced inside Kyle's mind. Ones about how his days at school were (horrible), ones about his family life (terrible), and the one that kept appearing most was his crush on Stan, his super best and probably straight friend.

"I'm sorry?" Kyle's voice was shaky, and the apology sounded more like a question, like he wasn't sure why, exactly, was he sorry?

He was depressed. He hated his life. Hated himself.

Kyle hated his ugly red hair, his too tall stature, his lanky, skinny frame. He also hated how no matter what he did, Stan never took any hints he was throwing at him.

"Sorry? Kyle, I can't believe you! Why would you do this to yourself?" Tears fell from Kyle's eyes at Stan's reaction.

"I did it because of you!" Kyle shouted suddenly, pointing his bleeding hand at the raven.

"Me? What did I do?" It was Stan's turn to get teary, wondering how he was such a bad friend.

"All those times I tried to get you to notice me? You never noticed! You were too busy with your own life!" Kyle screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I straightened my hair yesterday, and you didn't even notice!"

"Of course I noticed." Stan said.

"Then why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Stan admitted.

"Embarrass me? How would you embarrass me by complimenting my hair?"

"I don't know!" Stan cried. "Because I was going to say it looked good, and it fit your face, and made your eyes pop and look really...green."

Kyle was speechless for a moment, before muttering, "Was that so hard?"

Stan laughed a little, looking away and then back at the Jew. "A little."

Kyle slapped him playfully, and the two laughed.

"So..." Stan became shy suddenly, looking away. "About hurting yourself..."

"It won't ever happen again," Kyle promised. "But I'm going to need your help."

"I'll help you through it, dude." Stan looked up, smiling, and pressed his lips against Kyle's, the redhead caught by surprise, but returning the kiss.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed this! (n_n)**

**PS. I'm still working on my other stories, it's just going to take longer to get them all updated, but it WILL happen! :D**


	8. 7 Law Abiding Citizen

**Law Abiding Citizen**

**ToolshedxMysterion**

**(StanxKenny)**

**A/N: I have not watched the mysterion episode, but I will do my best. :D I've seen pics and know what they're about and stuff, though.**

**R: T**

**"Dude, I can't take you seriously when you're using that batman voice."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mysterion jumped from the window, landing on a pile of tools. "_Damn_."

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have put them in front of the window," Toolshed said.

"Don't bother with it," the masked blond said in a dark, batman voice. "Now, where were we?"

"Don't worry, I remember," the raven said, pulling Mysterion close to him. He pressed his lips against the caped friend, and Mysterion clutched Toolshed's hips.

"I'm gonna make you mine," the caped hero said in the same dark voice. Toolshed chuckled, pressing the blond closer to him so their stomachs were touching.

The raven shoved his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, smiling. Mysterion chuckled into the kiss.

"I'll make you into a law abiding citizen, make you pick up those tools." The raven sighed, rolling his eyes, but continued kissing the batman-voiced teen.

"Nng, K-kenny," the raven cried as the blond bucked him.

"That's Mysterion to you, Toolshed." Again with the deep voice.

"Come on, let's do this already," Stan said, leading the blond over to his bed. Kenny broke free, grabbing his cape and leaping onto the bed.

"Yes, let us begin, Toolshed," Kenny said, motioning for Stan to join him.

The raven sighed again, moving to the bed and laying down on it, pulling Kenny down on top of him, getting back into the mood.

"Take off your clothes, Kenny," Stan ordered, tugging at the hem of his own shirt.

"It's _Mysterion_, and I don't follow orders," Kenny said in the voice again.

Stan pushed him off of him, kicking his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going, Toolshed?"

"Dude, I can't take you seriously when you're using that batman voice."

"I thought we were going to do this roleplaying! You promised!"

"I know, but, I don't know, the thought of batman having sex with me is kind of awkward."

"But you're not having sex with batman, you're doing it with me! Just pretend!"

Stan shook his head, sighing.

"Come on, Toolshed, I can't fight crime alone," Kenny said in the voice again, getting a laugh out of Stan.

"God, alright already!" Stan said. "Let's do this, super pal."

**xxxxxx**

Haha! Love Kenny to death!


	9. 8 Erin

**Erin **

**FemaleCartman(Erin)xKenny**

**R:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, her tits were, like, this big!" Kenny exclaimed, spreading his hands apart to the size of melons. the boys were standing at the busstop, waiting to get picked up to go to South Park High. "And she said to me, 'Kenny McKormic, you are one_ hot _kid.' "

"Um, where'd you meet this busty woman?" Clyde asked, hands on hips.

"Colfax Point."

"Aww, Kenny, that's gross," Stan said. "You're gonna get a disease out there with those girls."

"Ooh, speaking about busty girls, check out that one," Token said, pointing at a big-breasted, tall brunette woman coming their way.

"Dude, she's totally checking me out," Kenny said, pulling downh the zipper on his jacket.

"She is not, she's totally checking out my manly charms," Clyde bragged.

"Dudes, come on, she's not even that hot," Stan spoke out, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because you want her all to yourself." The blond pushed his way toward the brunette, preparing to flirt.

"Hey, Kenneh," the girl greeted as the blue-eyed blond approached.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Kenny asked, stopping mid-step.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunette asked, looking annoyed. "Anyway, do you know what they're serving for lunch today? I'm starved."

"Who_ are _you?" Kenny asked, backing away.

"Kenneh, this little joke isn't funny; I need to know what I'm having for lunch today!"

"Wait a minute," Kenny said, taking in the young woman. _Light bulb._ "Eric?"

"Duh, you moron," the girly Cartman replied. "Now do you know, or do I have to ask one of the other losers?"

"Uh, I, wha," Kenny stuttered, before blurting out, "You're a girl!" At this, the boys turned to Kenny and the 'woman'.

"Are you seriously still making fun of my man boobs?" Cartman asked.

"But, but they're not man boobs, Eric, they're chick boobs!"

"Ey! Don't you dare call me that, you piece of crap!"

"Look!" Token cried. "What the hell happened, fatty?"

"Jeez, how much Cheesy Poofs did you eat to get those melons?" Craig asked.

"Would you guys shut up? They're not even that bi-" Cartman stopped mid-sentence, a look of horror on his face as he looked down and realized that his chest had, indeed, tripled in size since he fell asleep the night before. "Jesus, crap!"

"Those are bigger than that chick I saw last night!" Kenny exclaimed, staring obviously at the boulders.

"Kenny, my eyes are up here!" Cartman yelled, lifting the blond's head up. "We need to fix this. Now."

"Why don't you try Mephesto's?" Craig asked. Everyone gasped.

"He better be able to fix me," the brunette said. He grabbed Kenny's arm. "Come on, you're coming with me over there."

The blond, still ogling the huge spheres on the fat boy/girl's chest, followed in a trance.

The two made it to the scientist's house. "Cartman, wait," Kenny said, grabbing the now female's hand. "Before you get them...fixed or removed or whatever...can I touch them?"

"Can you _touch _them?" Cartman asked, a look of shock on his face. The emotion changed in a split second, however, when he actually _realized _he had boobs. Like, actual girl boobs. He also noticed an empty feeling in his pants. "Well, I guess so. But you'll have to pay me."

"Anything!"

Cartman smirked. This could be the beginning of a new money-making scheme.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Hee hee, Cartman always finds some was to turn a tragedy into a get-rich-quick scheme. :D**


	10. 9 Disco

**Disco**

**ClydexKenny**

**R: T for viking hats ;)**

**:)~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clyde stood by the tacos on the food table, watching all the others whiz by him on Rollerblades.

Why he had agreed to go to the disco arena he had no idea, but he wished he was home right now. At first he had been ecstatic at the sight of tacos, but they were horrible. They tasted like they were made of plastic!

Kenny skid by him, a total pro on the rollerblades. He did a disco move in front of Clyde, laughing.

"Why the hell are you wearing a viking hat?" Clyde asked, noticing the horns and fur on top of Kenny's blond head.

"Why _aren't you_ wearing a viking hat?"

"Uh, 'cause this is a disco, not a battle field," Clyde reminded the blue-eyed boy.

"Are you sure? You shoud've seen Kyle and Cartman go at it," Kenny said. "I swear, there was smoke coming out both their ears!"

"When are they _not_ fighting?" the brunette asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised they haven't got thrown out, yet."

Kenny skated closer to Clyde, getting out of the rink and rolling across the carpet to the table of food. "Where'd your friends go?"

"Craig and Tweek are probably in the bathroom, doing god-knows-what, and Token said he was going out to his car for some money." Clyde looked at his watch. "And that was around an hour ago."

"So, either he's been raped, slaughtered, and left for dead in an alley-way, or he ditched you," Kenny said blatantly.

"Yeah, and he was our ride home, too."

"You wanna ride with me?"

"I don't know, my mom always told me not to take rides from strange men in viking hats," Clyde stated.

Kenny smiled the famous McKormic smile, and took off the hat, revealing his dirty-blond locks. "What about rednecks with great hair?"

"Hmm, nope," Clyde said. "She never said anything about that."

Kenny laughed, moving a little closer to the chubby boy. "You wanna go now?"

"What about your friends?" Clyde asked, nodding toward the group of three. Kyle and Cartman were at it again, and Stan was pulling on his hair, desperately trying to break them up.

"If we take the back door out, they'd never know we left," Kenny joked. "Nah, I have a feeling that they'd kill each other if I left them without a ride."

Clyde chuckled, and Kenny leaned toward him.

"But I'm sure they wouldn't notice of we left for just a minute."

Kyle was now punching the fat boy repeatedly in the face, and some employees were trying to break them up while Stan practically died of embarrassment.

"Yeah, looks like they're pretty busy."

Kenny quickly untied his rollerblades, grabbed his shoes, and both boys ran out the disco building.

"Crap, my hat!" Kenny cried, about to go back for it. He stopped short, however, laughing when he saw that the brown-eyed boy was wearing it.

"Let's go get some tacos," Clyde stated, pulling the blond near him. Kenny smiled, snatching the hat from the larger boy and throwing it into the back of his truck.

"If by 'get some tacos', you mean 'make Kenny happy', then, yes, let's go get some tacos."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Then they have sex ;D**


	11. 10 Magic

**Magic**

**Craig/Tweek**

**R: T for language**

**xxxxx**

"Wanna see something cool?" Craig asked, sliding next to Tweek on the couch. The blond twitched nervously.

"S-sure, I guess," he replied. "Wait, will it hurt me?"

"No, Tweekers; it's just a magic trick."

"Magic?" Tweek sounded intrigued, but still nervous.

"Yeah, I just need something," Craig said, and pulled out a small cloth. "Now, let me see your coffee."

"My coffee?" Tweek jerked his head involuntarily.

"Relax, Tweekers, nothing's going to happen to it," Craig assured. "I just want to try out my new magic kit."

Tweek hesitated before giving up the thermos.

"Alright, now I just need my wand."

"I thought you were doing a magic trick?"

"I am."

"I thought wands were for fairies."

"No, Tweek, not that kind of wand," Craig said, chuckling. "A magic wand, like this." He pulled a black, white-tipped stick out of his magic kit bag.

"Oh, like on TV," Tweek said.

"Yeah, except this one's real," Craig said. "I got it from Mephesto's lab."

"Really? He gave it to you?" Tweek asked, in awe.

"Well, not exactly," Craig said. "I'm borrowing it for a while, then I'll give it back. In fact, he'll never know I took it."

"You _took_ it? Craig, I don't think that was a good idea," Tweek said. "What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Tweek." Craig pulled a cloth out of his coat, putting over the thermos of coffee. "Now watch."

Craig muttered a few words, waving the wand over the cloth.

"This is where it's gets good," Craig said, and hit the cloth-covered thermos with the wand. "Now, I take off the cloth and- holy shit, it worked!"

Craig had removed the piece of material, leaving nothing in his hand. Tweek stared in shock. "Wow! That's was cool! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, it must've been the wand."

"Can you bring the coffee back now?" Tweek asked. He glanced questioningly at the raven.

"Well, if I got it to disappear, I guess I could bring it back..." Craig put the material back on his hand and said a few more words. He gave the cloth a tap.

Nothing happened, so he took off the cloth. His hand was empty.

"Uh, C-craig, it's not there."

"Hmm." Craig replaced the material, said another string of words, and removed the cloth again. "Shit, I wonder what happened."

He repeated the process three more time, each one failing.

"Well, I guess it doesn't work anymore," Craig said, throwing the wand behind him.

"W-what?" Tweek's eyes became wide, as he stared incrediously at the raven. "Craig, where's my coffee?"

"I don't know, Tweekers," Craig said. "The stupid wand's not working anymore."

"But, my, my coffee..." Tweek gripped the edge of the couch. "I need my coffee!"

"Calm down, Tweek."

"I_ need _it!" Tweek stood up abruptly. "We need to find it!" The blond began tearing cusions off the couch. "My coffee!"

Craig jumped back away from the teen. "Tweek, it's _gone_!"

"No! It has to be around here somewhere!" Tweek turned over the coffee table, and headed for the television.

"Tweek, calm down!"

The blond's hands went to his hair, and he pulled out a chunk. "I_ need _it!"

"Alright, alright! I'll try it again!" Craig grabbed for the wand, waving it frantically around the room. "Come on, work, you stupid thing!"

"Let me try!" Tweek said, but Craig pulled it away from him. Tweek yanked on it, but Craig held on.

"Tweekers, no, let go!" Craig yelled, tugging on it harder.

"I need my coffee, Craig!" Tweek shouted back, using all his strength to bring it closer.

There was a loud _crack!_ and both boys were shocked for a moment, unsure of what had happened.

"My wand!" Craig finally cried!

Tweek was speechless, until he looked to his right. "My coffee! It's back!"

The thermos lay on the overturned coffee table, and Tweek rushed for it.

Craig still stood, half of the broken wand in his hands.

"M-my wand..."

"It's okay, Craig, we don't need it anymore," Tweek said. "My coffee's right here."

**xxxxxx**

**Heehee, haven't done Creek* in a while!**

**I spent about five minutes trying to remember what they were called XD I accidentally put Staig, then realized that was StanxCraig, then I put Teek, and that's when it clicked.**


	12. 11 Waffles

**Waffles**

**Craig/Tweek**

**R: K**

**xxxxxxxx**

"I made waffles." Craig put the patter of food in front of his blond shakey friend.

Tweek looked at the waffles, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You made these?" Craig nodded.

"They're from a mix, though, so it's not that special."

"C-can I have some?" the blond asked.

"Duh! Why'd you think I made them?" Craig exclaimed. "Come on, Tweek, use your head!"

The green-eyed boy smiled, grabbing some of the waffles. Craig got up and pulled the syrup out of the cupboard. He poured some of the sticky syrup on his waffles and put the syrup on his side of the table.

"Ugh, I've got such a headache," Craig complained. Tweek looked at the bottle of syrup next to Craig.

"Can I have some of that?" the blond asked.

"I'll pour it for you, I don't feel like cleaning up a mess," Craig said, grabbing the bottle.

"I can do it myself," Tweek said, reaching out for the liquid. Craig pulled back.

"Come on, Tweekers, let me do it," the noirette said. "You'll spill it."

"I will not."

"Tweek."

"Craig." Tweek reached for the bottle, grabbing it and pulling. "Come on, just let me do it!"

"You're gonna spill it!" Craig yelled. "Let me do it!"

"No!" Tweek gave another tug on the bottle, causing the lid to come off. The syrup bottle, still held onto by Craig, was turned up-side-down and spilled onto the black-haired teen.

Craig's reaction was instant. "It's all over my hair!"

"Craig! I'm so sorry!"

"It's getting in my eyes," the blue-eyed boy cried. "I can't see!"

"I'll get a towel!"

"I told you you'd spill it!" Craig yelled as Tweek threw a wet towel at his face.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was! If you'd let me pour it, none of this would've happened," Craig said, rubbing his hair with the towel. "Now it's everywhere!"

"I'll clean it up." Tweek's eyes started tearing up, and he turned so his boyfriend wouldn't see.

"Aw, Tweekers, it's okay," Craig said, his glare softening. He stood and put an arm around his boyfriend. "I should've let you do it yourself."

"Yeah, you should have..."

Craig smiled, bringing the blond closer to him. "You still have syrup on your face."

Tweek leaned in and licked the sticky substance of Craig's cheek. "You're such a freak, Tweekers."

"You're the one with syrup in your hair."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aww, how cute! :*D**


	13. 12 Canadian Bacon

**Canadian Bacon**

**RedGoth/Red**

**R: K for Kute Sad Love**

**xxxxx**

He sat in the corner of the restaurant, awaiting the arrival of his group. He flipped his red bangs out of his eyes, playing with the jacket of his zipper as he did so. Becoming bored of that, he opened his poetry book, reading poems he wrote years ago and thinking nothing about them.

_What were they_? Just some words. Words to make Evan happy and respect him.

He sighed, closing the small black book and looking up to see if his friends had shown up yet.

The restaurant was almost empty, except for a red-haired girl eating a slice of pizza.

He stared for a while, noticing that she was waiting for friends as well, because she kept looking at the door. Maybe a boyfriend?

She caught him staring and gave a small, nervous smile. He looked away, cursing at himself for staring.

But he couldn't help it. He dared look back up. She was looking at the door again, tapping her fingers on the table.

He found himself tapping the same rhythm. She noticed too, and looked over at him. He quickly looked away, a small smile curling at his lips, hidden from the girl by his long bangs.

_Stop it_. He told himself.

Still, he couldn't help but peek at her from his bangs. She was staring, too.

The gothic boy found himself blushing, and shook his head.

He pretended to look at the door, but stared at her in the corner of his eye. She had gone back to her food.

His heart fluttered when she stole a glance at him. He played with the zipper of his jacket again, before his friends came in.

She looked at them, getting a scowl from Henrietta.

They were heading for his table, and she noticed. He swear he heard her _sigh_.

He took a chance and stared directly at her, but she was getting ready to go.

His friends sat down at the table, greeting him with mutters.

_Wait_, his mind cried, but he couldn't move his mouth.

Evan was talking to him.

"W-what?" he asked weakly. The tall goth glared at him, exchanging a glance with the others.

"She's a conformist."

He looked down at his lap, biting his lip and feeling ashamed of being caught for..._what_?

For loving someone?

He dared to look up again, seeing that the girl was heading for the door.

"Forget her, Thorne," Henrietta said. "She'll only cause trouble."

Again his cheeks burned, and he felt ashamed.

The girl left the restaurant, leaving him there alone.

He sat there, surrounded by his "friends", the ones who wouldn't let him love.

They stood, and as they left the restaurant, he saw that she had ordered Canadian-bacon pizza.

His favorite.

**xxxxxxx**

**I wanted to end this one sadly, cuz I'm feeling like I haven't written a sad fic for a while.**

**And it's a Goth fic, so it kinda put me in that mood.**


	14. 13 Haunted

**Haunted NUMBER 13! How odd is that?**

**R: T for swearing**

**Tweek - ghost**

**Heidi - vampire**

**Craig - vampire hunter (in love with Tweek)**

**Ruby - werewolf**

**Gary and Pip - angels**

**Stan - confused**

**So I guess that Gregory, Christophe, and Token are just normal. :D**

**A/N: kay, at first I was doing this like one huge story with all of them out into it in a battle, or something, but I lost inspiration and didn't know how to end it, so I'm doing it this way instead. :D**

**xxxxx**

**Christophe/Heidi (vampireHeidi)**

Christophe stomped his shovel the rest of the way into the dirt, picking up the dirt he'd collected and tossing it somewhere behind him.

Just an average day, digging a tunnel to get into the town's mayor's office.

He stuck his trusty shovel into the ground once more, starting to make a little progress.

He threw the dirt behind him again, and heard a yelp.

Immediatly he turned around, pinting his shovel as if to stab whoever had dared to come near him.

"What are you doeeng 'ere?" he asked, meeting eyes with a grey-eyed girl.

"Oh, relax," the teen said, putting a hand on the edge of his shovel and, without even blinking, pulled it away and tossed it behind here, the piece of wood and metal going a great distance before landing with a thud. "No need for violence."

"Zat was my shovel," Christophe growled. The girl smirked.

"You don't need a dirty old shovel when you have me." The french boy raised his eyebrows at this, and the girl smirked again.

"We could be together forever," she purred, coming close to him. He put a leg around his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

The mercenary swallowed hard, licking his lip as he looked the girl up and down.

She reached her hands up to tug at his hair, and before Christophe could even realize what was happening, suck her sharp canines into his neck.

The french mercenary grunted in pain, and tried to wriggle away, but the apparant vampire had too strong a grip.

Her fangs sunk deeper into his neck, and she sucked just a little of his blood before releasing him.

"We can be together forever."

xxx

**Craig/Tweek (ghostTweek)**

Craig jumped at the sight of Heidi. She was kissing that one French guy.

Hiding behind a bush, he wondered if he could take on both of them. His fingers twitched as he fumbled for his stake.

"Oh shit." He clapped a hand over his mouth as he saw the vampire sink her fangs into the mercenary.

"W-what's happening?"

Craig jumped a foot in the air at the sound of another voice. "Who's there?"

"Gah! It's m-me, Craig." A pale form emerged to the side of Craig, and the raven raised his eyebrows.

"Tweek?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened to you?" Craig asked. Tweek shuddered and shrugged.

"I don't know, man!" Tweek cried. "One minute I was drinking coffee and then minute, I don't k-know!"

"Ugh, well, shit." Craig shook his head, then remembered what he was here for. "Help me kill that vampire."

"What vampire?"

"Grr. She's gone."

xxx

**Stan/Gary (angelGary)**

Stan sat on his front steps, watching people go by his house. He'd seen pretty interesting things, actually.

Just a moment ago he saw that Christophe kid from elementary days run off with that Heidi chick.

"Hey, Marsh!" He snapped his head at the sound of his name. _Craig_. What was _he_ doing here.

"Why the hell do you have a stick in your hand?" Stan asked, pointing at the vampire hunter's stake.

"No reason." Craig looked down at Stan. "You didn't happen to see any vampires run by, did you?"

"Really Craig? I thought you were too boring to be playing games like that."

"It's not a game, _Marsh_," Craig said. "And I see you aren't going to be of any use. Come on, Tweek."

Stan nearly fell off the steps as Tweek appeared, floating along with Craig as the two left.

"What the hell?" Stan yelled after them, recieving no reply. "Holy-"

"Now, Stan, didn't you say you weren't going to cuss as much anymore?"

The raven's face paled as he looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Gary appeared, wings on his back and a halo on his head. He tisked at Stan, who looked like he was going to faint at the sight of Gary's angelic form.

"What? I thought you knew that all Mormon's went to Heaven."

xxx

**Ruby/Gregory (werewolfRuby)**

"They're late," Ruby huffed, crossing her arm. "Does this mean I win?" She gave Gregory a kiss and licked his neck.

Her blond lover rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, if they forfeit-"

"Who says anyone's forfeiting?" Heidi.

The vampire locked eyes with the werewolf, and Gregory smirked at Christophe.

It was then he noticed something...different about the brunette.

"Hey, wait a minute," Gregory said, making the two female creatures glance at him. "You turned the Mole into a vampire! That's not allowed."

"Who says?" Heidi asked, and lunged for Ruby. Christophe smirked back at Gregory, baring his teeth and showing fangs.

Ruby cried out in pain as the older girl dropped her to the ground, climing on top of the werewolf and trying to bite her.

"Ruby!" Gregory cried, rushing toward the two. Christophe beat him to the two girls, pushing the blond a great distance away.

"Not so fast!" Everyone turned to see Craig, stake in air, Tweek latched onto his waist. "Let go of my little sister!"

xxx

**Pip/Token (angelPip)**

When Token got a text from Craig to meet him in front of the school for an epic battle, he expected it to just be an average Cartman-Kyle kind of fight.

Not an actual _epic_ vampire-werewolf fight!

Craig was trying to stake Heidi when he arrived, and two guys that Token didn't know were having a sprawl near them.

Craig's little sister was holding Heidi down, but the vampire was clearly stronger than the two of them.

"What the hell, man?" Token asked, looking at the scene.

"That's what I said!"

Token turned to look to his left, where Stan sat with a freaking angel! It wasn't the angel part that amazed Token, though. No, it was the fact that Stan was sitting _between_ the angel's legs as they watched the fight that amazed Token.

"Allo, Token!" _Another one_? Token closed his eyes.

What was happening here? Why was Pip an angel? He wasn't Mormon!

The Brit angel gave a warm smile as Token opened his eyes again. "I was wondering, if, um, you wanted to watch the battle with me?"

"Why the hell not? Might as well, right?"

And so, the battle went on, lasting until nightfall and going into the morning.

**xxx**

**Oh, wow.**

**This one was really difficult, but it was...different writing in this style, so I had fun with it.**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for requesting it! (n.n)**


	15. 14 Retro

**Retro**

**HenriettaxKyle**

**R: K for kuteness**

Henrietta waited on a blanket in a grassy field, her black dress contrasting in a beautiful way with the bright red.

An equally bright umbrella shielded her from the sun as she waited.

"Hey, Henrietta," a voice said. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and smiled slightly.

"It's about time you showed up." Kyle gave her a small smile as he sat next to her.

"Sorry, I was busy."

"With what? Homework?"

"No, actually I was at a piano recital."

"Really?" Henrietta seemed actually impressed at the sentence. "I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

"Are you kidding? I love music!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just that I've always wanted to become a musician. Ever since that talent show in fourth grade, I've been attracted to the keyboard." She was blushing slightly, but Kyle nodded for her to go on. "I've been practicing and I'm okay, you know?"

"Can I hear you play?"

"Maybe one day."

There was a silence between the two. Not an awkward one, but Henrietta wished he'd ask her about her music again. "So, you gonna seriously become a musician?"

"Well, I want to, but the others, you know, think it's conformist and all that jazz."

"Ignore them. If this is something you really want to do, you should go for it."

"I'm not sure. Have you ever heard of a fat gothic piano player?"

"You can do it, Henri."

"Maybe."

"I'd like to hear you play."

"Maybe."

"I think you'd be pretty good."

"I'll think about it."

"Please?" Kyle pouted in a cute way and the fat goth girl laughed.

"Alright, I guess I could show you."

**xxxx**

**Aww, how cute!**

**Have never shipped this pairing before-in fact I've never even heard of them- but it was nice trying a new pairing.**

**Especially with Henrietta!**


	16. 15 Chocolate

**Chocolate**

**ClydexKyle**

**R: K for an overly emotional Clyde**

Clyde growled and kicked the kick. Why were his friends beings so mean?

He'd only had eight tacos, why didn't they let him have more? Token said he was only taking away the tacos for his safety.

You can't die by eating too many tacos!

Clyde, being the emotion guy he was, started feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"It's not fair!" he yelled, storming off in any direction his feet felt like taking him.

He let the tears flow freely, not afraid to show any emotion, unlike Craig.

Craig didn't even care! He just sat there with that pokerface.

"Stupid Craig!" Clyde cried, wiping away some tears off his cheeks, only for them to be replaced by new ones. "Stupid friends."

He chose to sit down on a bench on a side-path leading to Stark's pond.

He cried as he thought about how mean his friends were. Didn't they care about him? Didn't they want him to be happy?

"Clyde?"

The brunette snapped his head up at the mention of his name. "Craig?"

"Err, no, it's Kyle." The daywalker was standing in front of Clyde, staring at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

Remembering the traumatic experience again, Clyde burst out in new tears. "My friends took my tacos away!"

Kyle looked amused for a second, then saw how serious this issue really _was_. At least to Clyde. "Well, I've got some chocolate, it that will make you feel-"

"Chocolate?" Clyde's mouth fell open in a shocked smile. "Yes!"

Kyle laughed, taking a few candy bars out of his bag. "Here you go."

Clyde took the candy eagerly, unwrapping one and shoving it into his mouth. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem," Kyle laughed, sitting down next to the taco-lover. "Glad I could help."

"You saved my life!" Clyde exclaimed. "I love you for that!"

Kyle gasped as Clyde wrapped him in a bear hug, squeezing him so tightly that Kyle thought he would pass out. "Y-yes, love you, too, Clyde."

**xxx**

**Aww, cuteness! Never thought about Kyle and Clyde before...maybe I'll ship it more often? Maybe.**

**:D**


	17. 16 Dolls

**Dolls**

**HenriettaxStan**

**R: T for sexual references**

**goths treat fragile Stan like a doll**

We had always treated Raven like a doll.

We dressed him up to look like us, told him how to live his life, and we treated him like he was the most fragile thing on earth.

"Carefull, Evan, you'll break him."

"Don't be so rough with him, Dylan."

It upset him.

He hated us fussing over him.

"Guys, knock it off, I'm not a fucking baby."

But then there were the times when we'd ignore him, as if we were a six year old girl, _bored_ of her doll.

We'd toss him into a corner and forget about him until we wanted to play.

His so-called best friend was guilty of this, too.

"Sorry, Stan, I'm busy right now. Maybe we'll talk about your problems later."

Raven hated this, too.

"I'm sick of you guys ignoring me! I don't know what to do with it!"

He hates it when we act all protective over him, but when he pushes us away, we ignore him.

I guess it's our fault.

"You guys either don't _give_ me enough space or are too distant."

But sometimes, there are times when we just watch him live his life, giving the doll a little bit of say in his own life.

That's when he's happiest. He can hang around us _and_ that conformist Kyle.

It's only when we get tired of watching, or we get bored, that we have to take over again.

It's only a matter of time before he break, his porcelain skin shattering as he falls.

When our doll leaves us, we'll have nothing left to play with.

**xxx**

**Hmmm. Not what I think the requester wanted, but maybe it'll work. **

***nervous* hee hee. *holds out a plate of cookies* Here ya go, you beautiful, kind...forgiving person!**

**XD **


	18. 17 WTF

**WTF**

**MarjorinexKenny**

**R: T for talking about boobies**

Kenny had always liked the way Marjorine looked at him, those perfect oceanic eyes drifting his way in the hallways.

The blond boy had crushed hard throughout fourth and fifth grade, but sixth grade is when he started going crazy.

That was the year Marjorine had started developing in the chest area.

Kenny nearly died from excitement when the young girl raised her hand, or leaned over his desk to copy his wrong answers.

The young boy was drooling on his desk when she came in one day with a white tank top on, her Hello Kitty training bra showing underneath.

He'd cried when the teacher dress-coded her, making her change into a heavy jacket that showed nothing. She may as well have been flat-chested.

Seventh grade came and Marjorine only developed more, dragging Kenny into an obbsession.

The middle school wasn't very strict on dress-codes, so she wore pretty shirts that showed off her multi-colored bras, no longer training ones, but actual cups.

Two years passed by, the girl's breasts growing into the perfect size for Kenny.

It was at their first highschool party that she'd let him feel her up, kissing his cheeks gently, the smell of stolen alcohol on their breaths.

At last she was his.

**xxxx**

**Wow. :O**

**Got a little perverted in this chapter, lol. Oh well, at least I can finally update!**

**And I gotta admit, ****this let me get my perverted nature out of my head**** I had really fun writing this.**

**LOL**


	19. 18 Parasite

**Parasite**

**KylexTweek**

**R: K**

"K-kyle, hold me tighter," Tweek murmered. Kyle gritted his teeth and hug the schizophrenic boy tighter. "They don't talk to me when you hold me."

Three years.

Three years of holding Tweek.

Three years of ditching Stan, his friends.

All this time, his grades slipping, his parents yelling, his friends distancing themselves from him.

Or was he distancing himself?

"Shh, it'll be alright." Kyle loved the guy, but three years was a long time.

A long time to give up your time to someone else, because no one else would.

He was like a parasite.

Sucking the blood from Kyle and replacing it with purple smudges under his eyes, ghostly skin, a permanent frown.

He fed off Kyle, draining him of life and giving it to the voices that kept him awake at night, not knowing they weren't real.

Just a parasite.

**xxx**

**Got a little poetic with this one. lol**

**Sorry for the shortness!**


	20. 19 Evil

**Evil**

**StanxCraig (Staig)**

**R:**

**xxxxxxxx**

It was an evil thing, really. How could he (or, as of lately, _she_) be subjected to this kind of torture?

Stan looked down at his new body, this new female body, and felt a variety of emotions. Shock was the first thing that came to mind, but there was also a certain _giddiness_ about being a girl.

Craig didn't seem to care. He dressed the same, acted the same, and that's what bugged Stan. Wasn't Craig just a little surprised at what had happened?

Apparently not.

"Craig, we need to talk," Stan said quietly, grabbing the other raven and pulling him into an alley way. The two had been walking down to Kenny's house. Why, Stan didn't know. Kenny just kind of _knew_ what to do when crazy stuff happened, so naturally the boys (slash girls) were going their for help.

"If you're having your stupid period, I don't wanna know," the raven said dully, and pushed the other girl away.

"What? I-" Stan stopped. "No, I really need to talk to you."

Craig looked annoyed but nodded at Stan to go on.

"Um, okay, then," 'she' stammered. "Why aren't you freaking out about this? I need some kind of emotion from you, dude. Er, chick. You know what, nevermind. The point is, how are you feeling?"

"Why would I feel anything? I'm still the same, just with tits."

This blunt response made Stan nearly collapse. "You are so..." What word described Craig? There was none for Stan to say that would properly tell how he felt about Craig.

"Okay, are you done throwing your little hissy fit? 'Cause I'd like to hurry up and figure out a way to fix _these_," Craig said, and puffed his/her chest out. Stan, still having that male intellect, locked onto the targets. Craig groaned. "You might have a girl's body, but your stupid guy brain's still intact."

"Hey, you don't know that! What if I'm lesbian?" Stan asked, still eyeing Craig's breasts.

"Yeah right, you're probably bi. I know you like boys, faggot."

"Whatever, I like girls more."

"Then why to you look at Kyle all the time, when Wendy is standing right in front of you, practically humping you?" the raven asked, and Stan blushed.

"She's just, look, it's not important. I like girls more than I like guys."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

Craig kept hispoker face and explained, closing in on the other female. "Kiss me."

"But you're a-"

"Girl."

"It's not the same!"

"Then why were you staring at my boobs?"

Stan had nothing to say to that. 'She' locked eyes with Craig, and gray eyes stared back in return. Stan thought that if Craig had been wearing eyeliner, 'she' might have looked actually hot as a girl.

"Well?" Craig's voice snapped Stan from her thoughts.

"Well what?" But Stan knew what Craig meant, and prepared herself.

Craig leaned in and whispered in a voice that made Stan shiver. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Stan blushed, and she caught sight of the freckles in Craig's eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore. Stan closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to the other's. Craig smirked into the kiss and groped around Stan's body. The other raven put her hands in Craig's hair, tugging on it gently.

Finally Craig pulled back, a smirk on his face.

"You're so gay."

"What? You are, too!" Stan said.

"I'm not the one with cherry-flavored lip gloss."

xxxx


	21. 22 Fem KylexCraig

**Fem!KylexCraig, and Stan is jealous**

**Request Fic**

**:D**

**xxx**

Craig was watching her: the girl that had haunted his dreams for several weeks now. He was kneeled behind a book shelf, spying her through the dusty tomes. She was sitting at a table alone, flipping through a math book intensly. The corners of Craig's mouth turned up as she scribbled down an answer on her Caculus homework.

"What are you doing?"

The noirette turned in annoyance at the voice. Stan was standing there, hands on his hips. "What do you want, Marsh?" Craig asked, lazily flipping him the bird. Stan rolled his blue eyes. He noticed Kyle at the table and scowled at Craig.

"You leave her alone," he warned. Craig huffed.

"She's not yours," Craig argued, careful to keep his voice down. "If I wanted her, I could have her."

"She'd never fall for you," Stan whispered harshly. "She hates your guts."

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean she doesn't want to get down on her knees and-"

"Shut up!" Stan clamped a hand over his mouth, remembering that he was in a library. There was a loud, dramatic "shh!" from the librarian, and the shorter raven-haired teen grumbled.

"Guys, what are you doing?" The two boys jumped at the sudden voice of Kyle. She had apparently heard Stan's outburst, and was now on the other side of the bookshelf, peeking at them through the books.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan said, giving his best friend a cheeky smile before glaring menacingly at Craig.

The redhead gave him an odd look before her eyes fell on the chullo-wearing boy. Craig blushed slightly, before shaking his head. He shot Stan a scowl before turning to Kyle, a smirk on his face. "I was wondering if you could help me with the Anatomy homework."

Kyle's face lit up. There was nothing she loved more than Anatomy, and Craig _was_ her lab partner. "Sure. Come sit down."

Stan's mouth dropped open in shock, and Craig hit it closed smugly as he walked by the blue-eyed teen.

Craig sat as close to Kyle as he could without seeming too obvious. A pair of emerald eyes glanced over him briefly before falling to the Anatomy book on the table. "I'm assuming you need help with the worksheet she gave us today?"

The grey-eyed teen nodded, taking out the paper. He shot a haughty look at Stan, who was still behind the bookcases, watching them intensely. Kyle leaned over the sheet, her chest brushing Craig's arm. The curly-haired Jew mumbled the question out loud before flipping pages in the book. Craig watched, fascinated, as she started pointing to diagrams and explaining them to him. He wasn't hearing any of what she was saying, only memorizing her silky voice. She glanced up at him, green eyes meeting grey ones, and spoke his name.

"Craig...Craig, are you even listening?" She furrowed her brow, and smacked her hand against his head. "Damn it, pay attention! I'm not going to do everything for you again!" Stan snickered from behind the books, and Kyle glared over there, shutting him up immediately.

She started explaining the material again, and Craig tried to listen, but she was so _distracting_.

"Alright, now try question two," she said, and Craig snapped out of his daze. _Shit_. He picked up his pencil and pretended he was reading the question, when in reality he was staring at the angry flush on Kyle's cheeks.

With a sigh, he put his pencil down. She looked warily at him, a mix between confusion and anger on her face. She opened her mouth to asked him what was wrong, and that's when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped, and started to pull away, but Craig grabbed her shoulders and made her stay. Kyle surprisingly relaxed, and after a while, started kissing back. Craig's eyebrows shot up, not expecting this. Her jade eyes gave a suggestive look, and before Craig could try to pry open her mouth, he felt himself being pulled away.

"_You motherfucker_!" Stan stage-whispered, throwing the taller teen to the ground. Craig banged his head on a chair, and Stan pounced onto him. His enemy lifted a hand to punch him, and Craig smirked. He'd kissed Kyle, and she had kissed him back. If Marsh was going to be a baby about it, let him.

Suddenly, the jock was pulled off of him and shoved away. "Stan, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Kyle was glaring at her best friend, arms crossed over her chest. "He...he kissed you!"

"And how is that any concern of yours?"

"I thought he was forcing you!" Stan defended, obviously confused.

"I can take care of myself, Stan," the Jew spat angrily. She turned to look at Craig, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, let's go back to my place to finish." She shot him a seductive look and held out her hand to him. The grey-eyed boy gave her a surprised look before letting her help him up. Stan pouted as the redhead packed up her books and led Craig out of the library.

At the last second, Craig turned and shot the jock a smirk, flipping him off as he went through the door. He followed Kyle down the hallway, knowing that they'd be doing more than Anatomy when they got to the girl's house.

**xxx**

**Sorry if this was kind of lame! XD Writing Fem!characters is still kind of new to me.**


	22. 23 Fem KylexStan

**23. Fem!Kylex Stan, and onesided KennyxFem!Kyle**

**Rated M for mentions of rape.**

**xxx**

Token had sent out the invitations for his annual "my parents are out of town and I live in a mansion" party, and Stan and Kyle had agreed to meet up at the mansion. However, Stan couldn't find the redheaded girl anywhere. He'd searched everywhere he thought the green-eyed beauty would be - such as Token's study - but he still couldn't find his best friend.

Everyone he ask was either too drunk to form complete sentences, or didn't care. After getting flipped off by Craig for the third time, Stan decided to check upstairs, where the not-so-savory things were occurring. He was about to set up a plan for doing this - he could either storm into the multiple bedrooms and risk being scarred for life by couples in various sexual positions, or just scream Kyle's name loudly and hope people don't assume anything dirty - but he found he didn't need to do any of these plans, because he could hear_ Kyle_ herself, sounding as if she was...crying?

Stan rushed down the narrow hallway, leaping over the few brave couples who decided to engage in sexual activites in the open, all the way to the last bedroom. He pressed his ear to the door. Grunts and soft whines were heard inside, and he wondered whether or not he should enter. But then another scream from Kyle sounded, and he didn't even think as he slammed open the door.

His face paled at the sight; Kyle was being pinned down onto the bed by a blonde male that looked too familiar. "Kenny!"

Said blonde turned and cursed. He removed himself from the naked female below him, who cried in pain at the sudden movement, and rushed past Stan out of the room with a sheet around his wait.

"Kyle..." The redhead curled up into herself, sobbing uncontrollably. "Ky, what happened?"

Emerald eyes met with his blue ones for a split second, then looked away, ashamed. "Don't...look at me, S-stan."

The noirette obeyed, directing his gaze to the floor, but moved closer to the shaking redhead. "Kyle, it's alright. Don't cry..." He reached out a hand to move some curls out of her face, but she moved away.

"Don't touch me, pl-please."

Stan's shoulders fell, and he bit his lip. He reached for a blanket that had fallen on the ground, and carefully covered his best friend up with it. She paused in her sobbing to give him a grateful look, then threw her arms around him, letting the sobs wrack her body. The blue-eyed male hugged her tightly, ignoring her earlier request. He'd never seen her this sad before; she looked so...hopeless. It made his insides burn with rage at Kenny.

"I didn't know what he was going to do!" she wailed into Stan's chest. "He said that he wanted to show me something, and..." She couldn't finish the rest, her sobs overpowering her. "I've never felt this broken."

Stan felt the tears coming, and he pushed them away roughly with his hand. He had to be strong for Kyle. "Come on, honey," he said softly, gently and slowly helping her off the bed. She whimpered in pain, and he let her rest. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital..."

Even though he was terrified of hospitals - any medical center at all, really - he knew he had to do this for her. He picked her up slowly, making sure she was comfortable, and started heading downstairs. He could feel blood leaking from her, soaking through the blanket, and that only powered his drive to get her to safety. He stepped out of Token's manor and into the freezing air, trying to find his car.

Kyle's eyes were closing, and he didn't know whether that was good or bad, so he talked to keep her awake. "Come on, Ky, stay awake. We're almost there."

He found his car and somehow got the back door open. He laid her gently down in the back seat, not caring if her blood left stains, and wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. He practically jumped over the car to get to the driver's seat, and quickly sped out of the huge driveway leading to Token's house.

"Stan..."

"Yeah, Ky?" He looked in the rearview mirror back at her. She was frowning.

"Will I be alright?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "We'll make sure you get taken care of at the hospital; you'll be alright." He wanted to also say that Kenny was going to get what was coming as well, but refrained. He didn't want to remind the girl in the backseat about anything at all, and he was afraid if he even _spoke_ Kenny's name, she'd start crying again, or even go into shock.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll take care of you, too, when this is over."

"I feel so..." She strained to think of the right word. "..._dirty_." The last word was said with scorn, and she looked ashamed when he glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"You're not dirty, Ky," he assured. "You didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault." He must have said everything she must have been thinking, because she relaxed slightly, but there was still a tenseness in her body. She held her body differently, and it worried Stan. He wondered how broken she really was.

They pulled up to the hospital, and Stan ran inside to get some nurses while Kyle shook in the back of his car. She hadn't wanted him to leave her, but he'd promised he'd return - it was faster if he went alone. Two nurses rushed out of the hospital after him, wheeling a stretcher. He coaxed his super best friend out of the car, and she clung to him.

"Don't leave me, Stan," she wailed.

"I'll follow you inside," he said, even though he figured the nursed wouldn't let him go as far as past the receptionist's desk. However, this seemed to calm the curly-haired girl, and she let herself be strapped onto the stretcher, clutching onto Stan's hand as they jogged back to the hospital. As Stan predicted, the nurses refused to allow him to follow him into the emergency room, but Kyle didn't seem too bothered by it. She asked her savior to lean down next to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed his lips, and he melted into it. "Be here when I come out?" she asked.

He nodded in agreement, and watched with relief as she finally went to start the long battle of healing. He knew it would take a long time before she was back to the happy-go-lucky girl she'd always been - she might never be the same - but Stan promised himself that he'd be with her to help as long as it took.

With that in mind, he flopped into a chair and set to work calling her parents.

**xxx**

**Sooo...this was actually really fun (not in a sick sadistic way, I mean it's different from my usual style) to write.**

**Thanks for all your requests, guys! Not only do they (hopefully) please you guys, it also opens me up to pairings I've never even heard of before, and it helps with my writer's block. It's a win-win situation! **

**So keep sending them in! :D)))**


	23. 24 Blood

**24. Blood**

**GaryxChristophe. Aww, yeeeaaah. I've been wanting to write them since I read "It's a Sin," by the person who requested this actually (Hi! :D ) but I wasn't sure how. Now I've got a motivation to write it. Yes indeedy.**

**Here we go!**

**Rated M for sexual themes. **

**xxx**

Gary wasn't exactly sure when he'd developed his odd fetish for blood, but he knew it had to have happened just a few weeks after he met Christophe. The mercenary had shown him the pleasures of the maroon liquid just a few day after they'd started dating, actually, and now Gary just couldn't get enough. Sometimes he wondered if he didn't like the stuff more than the mercenary himself.

It was with this in mind, that he headed over to the brunette's house. They hadn't planned on doing anything today (in fact, he was pretty sure Christophe had been grounded for his anti-God talk) but Gary'd been thinking all morning about what the two had done _last night_, and it got the Mormon all hot and bothered. He had a problem that needed taken care of.

And who better to help him than his good buddy Christophe?

He finally reached the Frenchman's house, and walked up to his front step. He was about to ring the doorbell when he remembered that the Mole was grounded, so decided to be sneaky (though he had a guilty conscience about going behind Christophe's mother's back; she seemed like a sweet lady when she wasn't yelling at the brunette) and went to the mercenary's bedroom window.

"Chris?" He spoke softly, in case the boy's mother was around. He tapped softly on the window and waited. Maybe he wasn't even home?

He was about to turn around and leave, when the blinds in the window opened slightly, and green eyes peered out at him. They widened in surprise, and Christophe backed up before opening the blinds the rest of the way. "Oui?"

The way he said it, like he _knew_ why the blond was there, sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "Um, may I come in?" Still polite as ever, despite what he was about to do. Christophe chuckled darkly, opening the window and motioning for the Mormon to climb in. He was careful about entering, neither wanting to make any loud noises, or rip his clothing. Although the latter was sure to open, thanks to a certain French brunette. "Is your mother home?"

"Oui, but she ees with her_ lover_." Christophe scowled at the last word, muttering French curses.

"Hey, come on," Gary purred, putting a hand on the brunette's. "Take your mind off of that for a while." Gary didn't even know he was capable of seduction. But apparently, Christophe brought out the best (or worst, Gary had to wonder) in him. Christophe locked eyes with the blonde's, taken aback by the silky voice he hadn't known the Mormon had.

"D'accord." He attacked Gary's lips with his own, and immediately set out to bruise them. Gary fell back on the bed in response, moaning at the pain. He felt the coppery taste of blood flow into his mouth, and tried desperately to taste every bit of it. He daringly bit down on the other's lip harshly, savoring the taste, while the brunette ran a hand up his shirt.

"Chris..." He was teasing him now, moving his mouth down to his neck and biting. The Frenchman chuckled again as he watched in awe as Gary's skin bruised purple, the indent's of his teeth mark's pooling up with blood.

They kept going at it in this manner, so much that Gary vaguely wondered if he might lose too much blood, but the thought was tossed out of his mind as Christophe ran his hand along his thigh.

"Ngn, oh...oh god, Christophe."

"Do you like eet?" the other almost purred into his ear, then nibbled. Gary groaned in answer, hands reaching for the other's pants. The mercenary was already ahead of him, pulling his tank top over his head while the mormon pulled his pants down. Christophe then went to work removing the layers of clothing Gary wore, and he had to wonder whether the blonde had done that on purpose.

The blue-eyed blonde ran his hands over Christophe's chest, tracing the fading scars that ran in random directions, thinking about what they must have looked like before they healed. The thought of blood pouring down Christophe's chest both excited and worried him. However, it didn't stop him from digging his immaculate fingernails deep into the brunette's skin, leaving raised marks and beads of blood.

This must have _really_ excited Christophe, because he growled and ripped off Gary's undershirt desperately. "Let's get on with this, already."

Gary kicked off his pants, and let the other boy's rough hands remove his boxers. _Finally_, Gary thought as Christophe lowered his head.

He closed his eyes and smiled, waiting happily. However, he suddenly heard a loud banging sound, and a gasp. He opened his eyes to give his lover a questioning look, but saw that Christophe was looking toward his bedroom door in shock. The blonde followed his gaze and felt his face pale and his excitement immediately disappear.

Christophe's mother stood in the doorway, expression a mix between confusion, anger, and shock.

"_Mon Dieu_!" she gasped, and fell against the doorway. The Mole scrambled off of Gary, wrapping a sheet around his lower half before he rushed over toward his mother.

"Ugh, _Maman_," he growled. "Eet ees called knocking..."

She argued with him in French for a while, and he stood there, occasionally spouting a curse about God, before she threw her hands up and left the doorway.

"Chris, I'm_ so _sorry," Gary sputtered as the mercenary slammed his door. However, as Christophe turned around, he had a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry, for what?"

"Your mother...she - we've upset her!"

"Ah, do not worry about eet, mon cher," Christophe assured, coming to sit back down onto the bed. "Eet's not ze first time this 'as 'appened."

"Wh-what are you talking about? She's never caught us."

"She 'as seen me with Greg before," he said, then shook his head. "Eet was a long time ago; she got over eet."

"Oh..." Gary looked down, then up into the other's green eyes. "So...you want to continue?"

_I can't believe I just said that_. "Oui."

"What?" _Seriously?_

"Oui. Let's get back to work."

Gary only had time to smile before the brunette's lips were back on his.

**xxx**

**I **_**was**_** going to write the sex, but at the last minute I got scared. Luckily Christophe's mother saved me. XD**

**Hope you liked it, Coffee! :D))**


	24. 25 KSK

**25. Kyle moves away and comes back years later hot and sexy.**

**Kyle/Kenny/Stan**

**xxx**

_It had been tragic when Kyle had moved away just shortly after entering middle school. His dad had gotten a job offer at another firm in Arizona that paid much more than the one in the tiny town of South Park. So up and away they left, all for the sake of money._

_It had been hard to leave his friends behind; growing up with the same group of kids made them feel almost like family. The thought of leaving them behind perhaps forever was devastating for the Jew, and his parents had to pry him from Stan and Kenny._

_The two boys had grieved, even Cartman had gone crazy trying to find someone to rip on. Over the years, however, they'd slowly forgotten about their Jewish friend._

Stan was thinking about this on the long bus ride to the high school, where he, Kenny, and Cartman were finally seniors.

"Craig said he saw a moving van next to his house," Kenny said from his spot next to Stan. "A new family's moving in, I guess. Poor saps, don't know that this town's going to kill them."

"Great, that's just what we need," Stan complained. "Another new kid. Hopefully it's not Damien again."

"Hey, Damien's pretty cool," Kenny defended, and Stan shook his head.

"Whatever."

They arrived at the bus stop and hopped out, heading for the cafeteria. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Stan turned his head to see a crowd of students. Figuring it was just another fight, he paid it no mind. Until, however, he caught a glimpse of red curls. "Let's go check it out." He grabbed the blonde's arm and led him toward the mass of high schoolers. It was mostly girls, looking like they just saw a member of whatever boy band was popular these days. Stan didn't really keep track.

"Ohmygosh, he's so _hot_!"

"He just moved back!"

"I wonder if he's asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Girls swooned around the two boys, making Stan ever more curious. Who in the world had that kind of power? He soon found out as he pushed a couple of Freshman girls out of the way. He gasped as he saw who it was.

"Kyle?"

The redhead looked in his direction, a huge smile adorning his face. His emerald eyes sparkled as he glanced over his old childhood friend. "Stan!" He maneuvered his way around a group of touchy-feely girls, and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy. "Kenny!"

The blonde gave an awed wave, completely in shock. "Dude...you're _hot_!"

"Kenny!" Stan elbowed the pervert in the ribs, but couldn't help but agree with the taller male. Arizona had been _really_ good to Kyle. His curls hung loosely around his face, framing it like a famous painting. His clothes looked a little more expensive than the rest of theirs, no doubt from his dad's law firm job, and they fit snugly on him, showing off his tall, lean form. He had a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose that brought attention to his bright emerald eyes.

"Um...thanks," he said, laughing it off. "How've you guys been?"

"Same as always," Stan answered. "It's South Park." He could _not_ stop staring at his friend. "What about you? You look good."

"Thanks," the redhead muttered. "That's all I've heard since I got here. Craig was freaking staring out his bedroom window at me when I was getting ready this morning."

"Creep." Stan still didn't like Craig that much. "Anyways, dude, we have so much catching up to do! You wanna come over after school?"

"I'd love to, but my mom's making me unpack today," Kyle answered glumly. "Token just invited me to a party he's having this Saturday. We can hang out there."

"Sweet."

The rest of the morning was spent reintroducing Kyle to everyone, although Stan and Kenny wished they could have the Jew to themselves. Stan knew it'd be worse at the party. Left and right, girls and guys alike had been trying to steal Kyle away from them, only to be fought away by Kenny. "Give the man some room, people! Yeah, that's right, Wendy, you keep moving. He's with us!"

"Jeez, how come everyone's all weird lately?" Kyle asked, glancing around almost nervously.

"Well, who wouldn't go crazy?" Stan mumbled so Kyle wouldn't hear. He just couldn't wait to spend time with the Jew.

xxx

Loud music shook the ground, and Stan thought that Token was lucky he didn't have any neighbors. Kyle was walking alongside him, with Kenny on the other side. The Jew was wearing a green button up that really made his eyes pop out, and black jeans that looked really great on him. Stan and Kenny weren't the only one to notice this, but everyone knew better than to get near them.

Kenny had threatened to beat up the next person that tried to "steal" their friend away from them. They entered the house and both boys were surprised to see Kyle immediately head for the drink table. "What?" he asked. "I didn't come here to be sober."

Stan and Kenny gave each other pointed looks, years of being best friends had them reading each other's thoughts.

As the night progressed, and the room became hotter, due to drunk bodies grinding together, Kenny had somehow managed to convince Kyle to take of his shirt. The Jew had happily complied, tossing his shirt somewhere behind him and leaning heavily on Stan. "It's great that your here, Ky."

"I'm glad to be back," he admitted. "I missed you guys so much."

"Didn't you make any other friends?"

"Yeah, but they weren't the same. They all grew up together, and I was always known as the 'new kid'," Kyle said, anger and sadness in his voice. "I could never get close to them; it wasn't the same as messing around with you guys."

"Well, we missed you, too," Kenny stepped in. "Cartman was at a complete loss for months."

"I bet," the Jew sighed. "Well, at least I'm here now."

He felt Kenny and Stan's eyes on him, and he blushed.

"What?"

The two boy's shared a look before Kenny made the first move. He pressed his lips roughly against Kyle's, and the Jew made a gasping sound before hungrily kissing back. Stan watched, dumbfounded, before he decided that he was not going to get left out of this action. He shoved Kenny away and took his turn, going so far as to push his tongue inside the other's mouth. The blonde stumbled before deciding to occupy himself in running his hands down the redhead's chest, exploring every little dip and curve.

Kyle was overcome with all the sensations. He tried to balance the time spent focusing on his friends, making sure to tease Stan's tongue while simultaneously dipping his fingers into Kenny's pants. People were starting to look over at them, so Kyle was forced to break contact with the two.

"You guys wanna take this upstairs?"

Kenny and Stan glanced half-lidded at each other before nodding in ecstasy.

Three boys locking themselves into an empty room was the only recollection anyone had of that music-pumped night.

**xxx**

**Sorry if it was rushed! It was really fun writing this (I always say that, but it's ALWAYS true!)**

**I've always wanted to try writing Stylenny. 3**


	25. 26 Kyle and Nichole

**26. NicholexKyle**

**xxx**

Nichole had stopped believing the rumors about Kyle being gay when he kissed her in the hallway. It came as a complete surprise, but Nichole found herself kissing back. Kyle explained about Cartman's stupid doppleganger, "Cupid Me," and how the fat boy always tried to keep Kyle from getting what he wanted.

"So, you like me?" Nichole smiled; things had been going bad between her and Token. He just didn't pay enough attention to her, and Nichole swears she saw him checking out Red that morning in the hallway.

Kyle nodded shyly. He wasn't good with girls, and was surprised he'd gotten the courage to kiss the cheerleader. "Yeah..."

Her chocolate eyes gazed into his emerald ones, and she leaned forward again to press her lips against his. He stopped her.

"Wait, aren't you dating Token?"

"Not anymore." He thought about this for a minute, then shrugged and let her kiss him.

"So, does this mean we're, you know, together now?" He bit his lip, afraid he'd asked the wrong thing. She laughed at his worried face.

"If you wanna be."

"I wanna be."

"Then we are." She gave him another peck on the lips. "I gotta go to class now. Sit with me at lunch?"

Kyle mumbled some reply, somehow not capable of speaking anymore. He was so happy. He couldn't wait to tell Stan. He watched his _girlfriend_ walk away, then turned and practically skipped to his next class, where Stan and Kenny would be forced to listen to three different versions of their kiss.

**xxx**

**I hope Trey and Matt keep Nichole as one of the main girls. She's my favorite female character on the show.**


	26. 27 Pregnant

**Pregnant**

**Fem!KylexStan**

**xxx**

Kyle stared at the pink plus sign with dread. She bit her lip as she wondered how she was going to tell Stan.

_Maybe you don't have to tell Stan_.

She latched onto this thought, knowing that the raven-haired teen would be furious at the thought of Kyle being pregnant. He wasn't ready for a kid - he'd probably break up with her, or worse, deny that the child was his.

With tears blurring her vision, she hastily started packing clothes, and snuck into her parents' room and took the wad of money she knew her dad kept in his sock drawer. She didn't bother counting it, just shoved it into her bra and grabbed the backpack that was holding her little belongings. She wondered whether she should say goodbye to her parents, but eventually decided against it.

However, she did write a note, so they wouldn't be too worried about her.

_Mom, Dad, Ike,_

_Sorry. But I have to go. I can't stay in this town anymore. Something terrible's happened, but don't worry, I'm alright. Or, I will be. Please don't be too mad at me, I just need to get away._

_Love, Kyle_

It wasn't her best penmanship, but the tears clouding her vision weren't helping as she scribbled the pathetic goodbye. She didn't bother leaving a note for Stan; it was just too painful to think of what his reaction would be.

With one final glance at her home of nearly eighteen years, she snuck out, heading for the bus stop. "Goodbye."

xxx

It had been two years since the mysterious disappearance of his girlfriend, but Stan thought about her everyday. Why had she left? That question burned in his mind, and he was desperately trying to find the answer.

Kyle's parents had been devastated at Kyle's note; his mother had broken down on their front lawn, screaming down the street for her daughter. It had taken Gerald, Ike, and Stan to pull her back inside until she calmed down. When she was able to face public again, she demanded search parties to work night and day. For two months this went on, and though Sheila and Stan kept searching, everyone else had given up. Most assumed she was murdered.

Stan knew better. Kyle was out there somewhere, he just had to find where.

The note, which Stan had snuck from the Broflovski home, told him that "something terrible" had happened. Stan didn't know what that meant, and he feared it was something he had done. Although he didn't know what. They'd had a pretty good relationship - one of the best in South Park, actually. They were happy together, always holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes.

It broke his heart that Kyle had been so sad that she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. Why did she leave him so suddenly, without an explanation, even?

_Maybe she didn't love me anymore_, Stan thought. _Maybe that's what she meant by something terrible happening. Maybe she fell out of love with me_.

That's the only explanation he could think of, and for the past two years, that's what he'd believed. There was just no other reason he could think of.

He was now currently sitting on his couch, just having got home from work. He'd denied Kenny's offer to go drinking tonight - he just wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. All day he'd thought of Kyle, and he was feeling depressed again. He lay down and closed his eyes. He just couldn't see any reason left to carry on living; the only person he'd ever loved was gone.

He had almost drifted off to sleep when there was a sharp rapping at his door. He jerked awake, rubbing his eyes, and glance at the intruding noise. Another knock sounded, and, figuring it was Kenny, he went to go open the door. Instead of his blonde friend, however, a redheaded girl stood in his doorway, holding a toddler. He gasped upon realizing who it was.

"Stan..."

"Kyle..."

The toddler glanced at her mother, then at Stan, and started crying. "Shh," Kyle soothed, clutching the baby close to her.

Stan stood there, stunned. Is this why Kyle had left? To run off and have a kid? He felt betrayed, cheated on. "What are you doing here, Kyle?" he asked, voice flat. "Who's kid is that?"

She looked upset at the tone of his voice, and glance down at the kid, who looked very familiar to Stan, though he couldn't tell why. "He's yours, Stan. He's ours."

She might as well have punched him; he nearly fainted at the news. "What are you..." He swayed as he looked at the kid. He had the same black hair as Stan, and Kyle's green eyes. "Kyle, I don't understand."

Kyle bit her lip and sighed. "That night I left...I, uh, I found out that I was pregnant, Stan. I didn't know how you'd react, I was afraid! I couldn't face you, I thought you'd get angry. So I ran away..."

Stan stepped backwards to sit on the couch, completely dazed. He felt a wave of anger wash over him. All these years he'd been worried about her, had cried countless times because he thought he'd never see her again, and he'd had a _kid_. He turned to her, furious, about to yell at her, tell her to get out of his house and never come back, but his gaze caught that of their child. He was staring at Stan intently, studying him.

"You wanna hold him?" Kyle asked, taking a step closer to the raven-haired teen. She put the child in Stan's arms before he had a chance to answer, and Stan was speechless as he stared into the bright emerald eyes of his son.

"What...what's his name?"

Kyle blushed, looking away for a moment before answering. "His name's Stanley." The toddler turned his head at the sound of his name, and Stan burst out crying, clutching the child to his chest. Toddler Stanley squirmed for a bit, yelping out a cry for his mother. Stan held the baby away from him, looking at the miracle. It was like a miniature version of himself, only with Kyle's eyes. He couldn't believe this was possible. Stanley took a glance at his father, and smiled. "Daddy?"

"How does he...?"

"I showed him pictures of you," Kyle admitted. "This one, actually." She pulled out a crinkled picture of her and Stan together, just laying in the grass. "I made sure he knew who his father was...Didn't want him to end up like Cartman." She chuckled lightly at her joke, and Stan even managed a smile. Their son yawned and his eyes started closing. Stan shifted so they were both laying down on the couch. Kyle stood awkwardly, smiling at the sight.

"You...uh, you wanna stay the night?" Stan whispered. "We can talk about all this later."

Kyle nodded and shuffled over to him, laying down on the other side of the couch. Stanley was sleeping now, and his gentle breaths were the only sound in the room. "Stan," Kyle whispered, careful not to wake the child. "You're not mad, are you? About me leaving?"

Stan sighed and shook his head. "I'm upset, but...no, I'm not mad. We'll talk about this later. I'm just so glad you're okay."

And with that, Kyle nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.


	27. 28 Secret

**Secret**

**Fem!KylexStan**

**Kay, Kyle was born a girl, but he identifies himself as a boy. However, he gets pregnant, and everything changes.**

**xxx**

One Month Pregnant:

I can't believe this is happening. How could I be so stupid? This one mistake is going to ruin me. My whole life keeping this secret, and now it's all going to come crashing down. My friends are going to hate me. Born a girl, I've lived my whole life as a boy. And now this.

I stare at the pregnancy test, horrified. That's the third one I've done this week, and each time three pink plus signs have greeted me. Abortion briefly passes through my mind, but I know that it's not a choice. It was my stupid mistake that got me into this mess, not the baby's.

Oh God, I'm going to be a mother.

Two Months Pregnant:

Mom took me to the doctor today. I finally told her. I mean, best to get it out of the way as soon as possible. She's furious.

"Kyle, I thought I raised you to be more responsible!" she shouts at me in the car. "I didn't even know you were doing those kinds of things! Who's the father?"

"I...can't tell you..."

She opens her mouth to yell, but then closes it, steaming in anger. "It's not Stan, is it?"

I don't answer her.

Three Months Pregnant:

My stomach's starting to get hard. It's not that noticeable, but I can feel it changing. It's only a matter of time before my friends notice. God, how is Stan going to take it?

"What's wrong, Kyle?" We're sitting on my bed, playing video games. He punches my shoulder, giving me a lopsided smile. "You alright, dude?"

"What? Yeah," I say, punching him back. "I'm fine."

"Alright. You wanna go play football later?"

"Uh. Can't. Gotta study." My doctor said I couldn't do anymore sports, and to tell the truth, I don't really feel up to it.

Stan looks at me with a confused expression, then shrugs. "Whatever."

Four Months Pregnant:

"Stan, you know that night a couple months ago?" I ask, and he blushes.

"What night?" he asks, but I know he remembers it.

"When you got really drunk at Token's party," I begin. "And we-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude. I'm not gay."

"I know. But there's something I've gotta tell you," I say, and look down at my stomach. You can barely see a little bumb - it just looks like I'm getting a little fat. "You probably don't even remember us having sex, but-"

"Kyle, stop. I don't want to talk about this, dude. I was drunk, I'm not gay."

"I know you're not gay!" I shout, almost on the verge of tears. "Forget it! Soon you're going to understand!"

I get up and leave.

Five Months Pregnant:

My mom wants a baby shower. She's warmed up to the idea of a grandchild, though she knows how devastating it is for me. "Oh, come on, Bubbela, it will be so nice!"

"Who would we invite, Mom?" I ask. "No one knows yet!"

"Well, maybe it's time you told them."

"But I'm a boy!"

"I understand, Kyle. But you can't keep your secret for long, and I'm just trying to help!"

"Some help," I grumble, and run upstairs to call Stan. He's since forgotten about the awkward conversation we had a couple weeks ago, and we're back to normal. Well, normal for him. I'm still growing. It's starting to get obvious, and I think the girls are starting to catch on. Wendy and Bebe always whisper to each other when I walk by. My stomach is just a little more than fat, almost like a beer gut. Even Stan's noticed. "Stan, my mom wants a-" I cut myself off, realizing what I was about to say.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You up for football later?" he asks. "No offence or anything, but you've gained some weight, dude."

"Shut up, Stan!" I say angrily, and hang up on him. I bury my face into my pillow and cry.

Six Months Pregnant:

There's no way I can hide this any longer. I need to either tell people, or go into hiding. Luckily, it's summer vacation, so I've been doing the latter. I've been ignoring calls from Stan, and even Kenny stopped by my house to see what was up. My mother told him I was at my grandmother's. My grandmother is dead.

In reality, I've been up in my room crying. I sneak out only to go to the doctor's and when I get extremely stir-crazy.

I'm thinking of putting the baby up for adoption. If I can just hold out for the next couple months, maybe going into labor a little early...

I shake my head. I can feel the baby kick, and I actually kind of like waking up in the middle of the night when it moves around inside me.

I don't know the gender, and I don't want to know. That'll just make giving it up harder. Maybe I won't even have to see it; the doctors can just take it away once it's delivered, and I can go back to playing football with Stan and be a boy again.

Seventh Months Pregnant:

If I wasn't showing before, I definitely am now. Ike keep giving me surprised looks when he sees me. Of course, I'd be surprised, too, if I thought I'd had a brother all this time. And now that same brother is walking around the house with a child inside him. He's excited about being an uncle, though. I haven't told anyone my plan to give it up.

Which isn't really a plan, because half the days I want to keep it.

I even found out its gender. I'm going to have a girl.

I've found that I'm extremely irritable, especially to Ike and my dad. My mother keeps telling me stories about her pregnancy with me, and I've tried not to strangle her. But, it kind of helps, too. She's telling me what to expect, all the emotions I'll go through, the depression I might go through. Great.

Eight Months Pregnant:

My mom's allowing me to stay home from school until the baby's born. Stan, of course, is freaking out, and has come to my house at least thrity times in the last two weeks. I think he knows I'm here. I've listened to the messages he's left on my phone, and half of the are angry, half of the he's on the verge of tears, wondering what's wrong with his super best friend.

I know I've got to tell him soon. He's the father of this baby, and I think he should at least be told before I give her up.

He was drunk at that party. Didn't even notice I wasn't a dude. Of course, it was dark and we were going really fast. Whenever he tried to touch me, I'd move away or shift in a different position. He assumed I was teasing him or was nervous or something. And I had been in the mindset of a boy for so long, I hadn't even realized I _could_ get pregnant, which was why protection wasn't even a thought.

But now it's all I ever think about.

September 24. 1:13 am:

I wake up with a tight pain in my lower stomach. I take a deep breath, sure it's the memory of a nightmare. Nope. It happens again, more tight and more painful.

I'm in labor.

"Mom!" I scream upon realizing that my water's broke. "Mom! She's coming!"

She bursts in through my door, and doesn't hesitate to pull me out of bed. "Gerald! Ike! Let's go!"

We drive hurriedly to the hospital, and at the last second I decide to call Stan.

"Dude, it's one in the morning..." he mumbled.

"Get to the hospital, now."

"What?"

"Just come, Stan!"

I hang up and ignore his messages. I'm in pain, and my mother's shouting at me to breathe and Ike's crying and my dad is sleeping in the backseat. We rush into the parking lot and nurses run out with a wheelchair and take me inside. I see Stan's car pull up as I'm led into the delivery room.

September 24. 6:32 am:

I can't part with her. Once the doctors laid her in my arms, I knew I wouldn't be able to give her up. Now she's in the nursery, and Stan's sleeping in a chair by my side. He'd come in right after our daughter, Emily Marsh, was born. Of course I'd told him everything - the party, the sex, the pregnancy - and he'd sat there and listened, not saying a word. I was afraid he was going to get angry, but all he'd done was cry.

He's already been to see Emily in the nursery, looking at her through the glass, and he's already started making plans for her.

So I just can't give her up.

Of course I'm not going to be a mother, but together, Stan and I will be her two daddies.

**xxx**

**This was really fun and cute to write. :)**


	28. 29 Save Me

**Save Me**

**KylexStan**

**xxx**

He'd been messing around with Stan is his room; they thought Kyle's parents were going to be out for a while. Kyle had been nervous about making out on the couch, and he's had a good reason to be nervous.

His parents walked in while Stan was on top of him, running his hands under his shirt.

Sheila had immediately started screaming and crying. Gerald stood there and said nothing.

"Mom, please! I can explain!"

"My own son! I thought we raised you better, Kyle!"

"What are you talking about?" Stan had tried to talk some sense into her, but she threw him out into the snow.

"Get out of my house, Kyle!" she yelled at her son, pointing towards the door. Kyle looked to his dad, but Gerald looked away.

So he'd slunk out of the house, not even grabbing any of his belongings, and trailed off. Stan had asked him if he wanted to stay at his house - his mom wouldn't mind that much - but Kyle had shook his head and walked away.

That was the last time he'd seen Stan.

The first couple of weeks had been horrible. He'd slept on benches, or in bushes, washing himself in public bathrooms and stealing food from restaurant trash cans. But one day, while wandering around near Colfax Point, a car had slowed down next to him. The man inside had a slight Southern accent, and he held out a fifty dollar bill to the redhead.

"Hey, boy, you got time on your hands?" he asked, slurring. "I got a little job you can do."

"Really?" Kyle asked, thinking more along the lines of doing yard work or painting. "Yeah, I got time."

"Hop in, then, boy."

And Kyle had gotten in the car, and the man started driving to a secluded area. "Um, where do you live?" Kyle asked, and the man grunted.

"We ain't going to my house," he said, giving the green-eyed boy a strange look. "My wife would kill me if I brought one of you home."

"One of me?"

"A prostitute."

"What?" Kyle's eyes widened in shock, and he watched in horror as the man undid his pants, revealing his member. "Whoa, wait, dude! I'm not a hooker!"

"You ain't a cop, are you?" the man yelled, furious. "If you're a cop, man-"

"No, I'm not a cop," Kyle interrupted, unbuckling his seat belt. "But I'm not a prostitute either!"

"Then why'd you get in my car?"

"I thought you had a job for me to do!" It was then that Kyle realized what kind of job the man had in mind. "Oh God."

The two sat there in silence for a minute, Kyle pinching the bridge of his nose. The action reminded him of Stan, and he sighed. The man turned to him. "I guess you want me to drive you back to the street, then?"

Kyle thought about this. Fifty dollars was a lot, and it's not like he had anywhere to sleep tonight. Plus, he was starving. He bit his lip, before shaking his head. "No."

"No?"

"What did you want me to do? I mean, if the offer's still standing..."

The man smiled, showing off stained teeth. "Just a blow job. Call me 'Daddy' and I'll throw in an extra ten."

Kyle felt sick to his stomach, but he agreed. Sixty dollars just for a blow job. It was that easy. All he had to do was this one thing, this seemingly simple thing, and he'd be able to buy a motel for the night. Maybe even get some food.

The man revealed his member again, and Kyle bent over it.

"Alright...Daddy," he said, almost vomiting. He went to work, and the man clawed his fingers through Kyle's hair, grunting. After a few minutes, he came in Kyle's mouth. The boy forced himself to swallow it, and shivered. Sixty dollars, as promised was thrown onto his lap, and the man dropped him off back on Colfax Point.

"See you later, boy."

And just like that, Kyle had found out how he was going to make a living.

xxx

"You're ten dollars short, Corvin."

"Put it on my tab."

"You owe me fifty bucks!" Kyle screamed, shoving the skinny man away from him. "You said a hundred dollars today. Why's there only ninety here? That happened last time, too."

"Look, I'll get the money, soon, you slut," Corvin yelled, pulling his pants back on. "I gotta pay child support today, give me a break."

"Why're you messing around with a hooker if you got children?"

"Shut up. I can't get _you_ pregnant, why should I worry?"

"That's not what I meant." Kyle scowled. "Get outta here. And don't come back until you have the sixty dollars!"

"I thought it was fifty!"

"I'm charging you interest!"

"I have a kid!"

"Whatever, just get out!"

Corvin slammed the door, and Kyle sighed. His stomach was growling, so he got dressed to go to the store. He decided to go to the good side of town, despite the missing money. He deserved something nice.

So he went to the middle of South Park, where all the good grocery stores were. He grabbed a basket and pushed it down the aisles. He hadn't been here in years, and being in a store with properly packaged food seemed like a treat. He was deciding which kind of poptarts he wanted when a voice called his name.

"Kyle?"

He whipped around, looking for the all-too-familiar voice. "Stan?"

His raven-haired friend was standing there in shock, holding a gallon of milk. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't go shopping?" He didn't mean to sound so rude, but here he was, dressed in th same clothes he wore all week. And Stan was in what looked like brand new clothes, and seemed really clean.

"I didn't mean...Where have you been all these years, dude?"

"Around..."

"Why did you leave?"

"My parents threw me out."

"I know. Why didn't you come stay with me? Why didn't you call me?" Stan was starting to raise his voice, furious, and Kyle didn't want to make a scene.

"Shut up, alright? This isn't the place to discuss this," he said, glancing around. "Come with me back to my house and I'll explain."

xxx

"You're a _hooker_?!" Stan screamed. Kyle was pretty sure his neighbors could hear him. Not that it mattered; they were prostitutes, too. "Why? How? I told you you could come stay with me!"

"It wasn't that easy, Stan! And do you seriously think your mom would have let me live with you guys?" Kyle asked. "I mean, she liked me and all, but you know she wouldn't have let me move in, Stan."

The other boy was silent. "I know."

"And you don't know what it's been like for me, Stan! I had to do it."

"You didn't have to..."

"Yes, I did. There was nothing else I could do."

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you ever visit me?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer, Kyle!" Stan yelled, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Because I was _ashamed_!" Kyle shouted. He poked Stan in the chest. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"And I _didn't_ want to see you like this!" Stan said. He was about to open his to yell other things to his best friend, but then he saw how tired the auburn-haired boy looked. "Look. You wanna come back to my place?"

Kyle looked up in shock. "What? Aren't you mad?"

"No," Stan sighed. "I was just worried about you, dude."

"I know, I should've called."

"Whatever, it's cool." Stan looked sheepishly at his friend. "A motel isn't a good place to live. Come stay with me."

"It's closer to work right here."

"Forget about it, Kyle. You don't need to hook," Stan said. "I'll take care of you. Got my own place, an apartment. At least come crash for a couple days."

Kyle bit his lip. He'd grown into the habit, this life style. He liked making people happy, since he couldn't please his parents. But, he knew that he couldn't live like this forever. It would only be a matter of time before he caught some disease. He'd already had a few close calls. "Alright."

Stan's face brightened. "Really? Thank you! Grab your stuff, let's go. You can sleep in my bed, or on the couch if you want. Anywhere."

"Wait, Stan. I just need to know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me talk to my parents?" Kyle had been thinking about them more and more over the past couple months. He hoped that maybe they'd have cooled off about his being gay by now.

"Of course, dude."

So they packed up the emerald-eyed boy's little possessions and threw them in Stan's car. The raven-haired teen snuck in a kiss as they pulled out of the motel's pot hole-ridden parking lot.

"It's good to have you back, Kyle."

**xxx**


	29. 30 Flat

**Flat**

**Bebe/Marjorine**

**xxx**

"Bebe, I don't think this dress will look good on me." Marjorine held up the sparkly blue fabric, and Bebe glanced at it briefly.

"What are you talking about? That dress goes great with your eyes." She went back to looking at her self in the mirror, twirling a little in her own dress.

"No. I mean I don't think it will fit."

Bebe turned away from the mirror with a confused expression. She glanced at the dress again, and noticed it was one that allowed extra room at the chest. "_Oh_."

"Yeah." Marjorine bit her lip, ashamed.

Bebe saw how uncomfortable she looked, and tried to think of a way to fix it. She always thought of Marjorine as one of her closest friends, and she wanted her to be happy. "I got it!" She went to her dresser and pulled out a bra. "Here, put this on."

"Isn't it too big for me?" Marjorine asked. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Trust me." Bebe left the room, walking into the bathroom. Marjorine took off her shirt and pulled on the bra. She looked at herself in the mirror, not sure what she felt.

Bebe came back with a wad of tissue paper.

"Here," she said, and started stuffing the bra. "Now put the dress on."

Marjorine looked uncertainly at her, but then climbed into the dress she'd fallen in love with. As she pulled the straps over her shoulders, she felt better. Bebe wrapped her arms around the other blonde's waist as Marjorine admired herself in the mirror. "Wow, thanks, Bebe!"

"Aw, no problem, honey!" Bebe answered, planting a small kiss on the other's cheek. "Although, I don't mind you having a flat chest."

"Y-you don't?"

"Of course not! In fact, I like it, even."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Turning away from the mirror, Marjorine tugged the bra off and threw it. The dress didn't look as good on her as it did before, Marjorine thought. But the sly look Bebe shot her proved that she must have still looked beautiful.

**xxx**

**Marjorine is so cute. I loved writing this :D**


	30. 31 Suicide

**Suicide**

**Kenny/Wendy**

**Song is "Beautiful" by Akon.**

**Warning: character death.**

**xxx**

"_When I see you, I run out of words to say_," Kenny had sung to her. Wendy had blushed like crazy, swatting his shoulder lovingly. "_I wouldn't leave you, 'cause you're that type of girl to make me stay._"

She'd loved it when Kenny sang to her. He had such a beautiful voice, and he loved singing love songs to her.

"You're so beautiful." The sentence he never failed to repeat, even when she said she had to leave.

Wendy had left for college in another state and promised Kenny that she'd come back for him. He'd waited patiently and loyally. He didn't look at other girls; he wasn't interested in anyone other than Wendy.

He'd waited hours at the airport, screening the crowd for the love of his life. However, when her flight arrived, she hadn't been there. He'd asked the woman at the counter if Wendy had been on the flight, and the woman shook her head. "It appears she canceled her flight back."

"What?" Kenny had suddenly felt dizzy, and went to go sit down. He called her phone, but she wouldn't pick up. He left her messages and dozens of texts, but she never replied. He'd spent the rest of the day at the airport, but she hadn't come. It was with a heavy heart that he went home and cried over his lost love.

He wondered why she hadn't come back. The most reasonable thing he thought of was that she had met someone knew. For days, he walked around heartbroken. It wasn't until he got a call from her parents that he found out that truth - she'd gotten into a car accident the day before she was supposed to come back. They comforted him with words like, "Died on impact" and "She didn't feel a thing". He'd fainted before he was able to hear the date of her funeral.

When he'd woken up, he knew he had to see her again, even if only for a while.

He'd thrown a rope over the tree outside her bedroom window and tied a noose. He smiled as he put it around his neck and jumped, knowing he'd be able to see his love again.

And tell her that she was beautiful.

**xxx**


	31. 32 Hair

**Hair**

**Jersey!KylexGregory**

**Stagory**

**Gregory's not the most stylish anymore, steals Stan from Kyle, fights Kyle later.**

**xxx**

Gregory liked to think he was the most attractive guy in school. Hell, he was more attractive than most of the girls, even. His appearance was always flawless, and girls as well as boys longed to call him their boyfriend. He wouldn't indulge them, however. He liked to tease them with his good looks, letting them think they'd gotten him, and then, almost like a slap, reject them for no apparent reason.

_That didn't stop them from coming_, Gregory thought proudly, as he walked to his locker. He checked his appearance in the mirror he'd put in there for this very reason, and smirked. Perfect, as always.

"Whoa, he looks _hot_!" Thinking this comment was aimed at him, he turned around to bask in the glory. However, when he turned around, he saw the hallway's attention focused a couple lockers down from his own. A group of students were gathering around a redheaded student, running their hands through his silky hair. Stan stood beside him, looking at his boyfriend proudly.

"Kyle?" Gregory asked aloud, unable to believe that the usually nerdy-looking boy was getting all this attention. He decided to nonchalantly walked by and get a closer look. Kyle looked straight out of New Jersey. Slicked back hair, plucked eyebrows, sleeves ripped of a graphic shirt. _Oh my. He's gorgeous_.

Angry that no one even gave him a second glance, Gregory started coming up with a plan to get back at that stupid, albeit attractive, redhead. He glanced around, knowing that his clever mind would come up with plan. His eyes stopped on the raven-haired boy standing next to Kyle, and he smirked. _Perfect_.

He fought his way through the crowd - well, he didn't really have to fight, because people just moved out of his way - and took Stan by surprise, pulling him close and smacking their lips together. Not even two seconds went by before, as planned, Gregory felt himself be ripped away.

Kyle's angry glare was enough to know that his plan had been successful. "What the _hell_ was that, Greg?"

"What, jealous, are we?" Gregory licked his lips and shot a look at Stan, who was leaning against the lockers with a hand on his lips, dazed. Kyle blocked his view.

"No," he said. "But you just kissed my _boyfriend_."

"Oh, really? Well, he seemed to enjoy it." Not a second after the word's were out of his mouth, a fist collided with his face. The crowd around them backed up and started yelling.

"Fight!"

Gregory wiped blood from his mouth, ignoring the stinging pain in his jaw. Kyle was forgetting that he was a mercenary. He gracefully tackled the stylish boy, straddling his legs. He didn't throw any punches, or even harm the boy. He just bent down, and ran a hand through the styled red hair. He found that it didn't feel nearly as soft as his, and the styling gel made it somewhat hard in places. Happy with the results his test gave, he leaned down and whispered in the Jew's ear. "My hair's better." He even dared a slight kiss along his jaw as he brought himself back up.

Kyle was utterly confused, and remained on the floor as Gregory picked himself off, brushed off his pants, and went back to his locker.

He was still the most attractive.

**xxx**

**Gregory is so crazy, always has to be the best.**


	32. 33 Broken Angel

**33. Broken Angel**

**Damien/Kyle**

**xxx**

Since he'd heard about the redhead's death, Damien knew he had to have him. The new angel had been killed in a car accident, a moment Damien had waited for for a long time. Now he could steal him and take him down to live with him for the rest of eternity.

Sneaking out of the gates of Hell had been easy for Damien; his father and the rest of the demons were busy greeting the new arrivals. The coal-haired boy used an ancient incantation he'd heard his father use before, and found himself just outside the Pearly Gates. God had uplifted the "Mormon's only" rule a couple years back, and Damien could see a large line of people chatting happily as they waited to enter through the gates. His angel was near the end of the line, waiting silently. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone, and Damien crept closer, careful not to be seen by any of the angels.

He was within grabbing distance of the redhead, and snatched Kyle's arms, pulling him harshly back to him. He let out of gasp, and eyes turned toward him. At the sight of the Anti-christ so near Heaven's gates, people started to panic. The red-eyed boy smirked as he muttered the same words, gripping the struggling redhead tightly against him.

They appeared at the crooked, bent gate of Hell, and Damien dragged his angel into it, smirking. Kyle had since stopped struggling, and was now paralyzed in fear. He hadn't been so scared since the car accident. When he'd arrived in Heaven, all the pain had left him, and a cloudy haze of calmness had entered his mind like a drug, making him feel at peace.

That feeling was gone now, replaced with a frantic wave of horror. He could begin to feel the dull throbbing of pain where he'd hit his head on the dash of the car he'd been riding in.

As if Damien could sense this, he turned to Kyle and spoke. "That beating in your head, the pain and the terror, will remain with you during your time here," he said with a smirk, and Kyle felt even more fear at the spawn of Satan's pleasured voice. "But don't worry, you'll grow used to it."

Within minutes, they were in the anti-christ's room. Damien locked the door with a quick muttering, and turned to the stolen angel.

"Escape's not possible, so I suggest you quit looking around the room like that," he purred, walking toward Kyle. "You'll soon be broken."

**xxx**


End file.
